


I'll Protect You

by AthenaZelda



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bodyguard Jung Yunho, Boys' Love, Lemon, M/M, Music, Romance, Singer Kim Jaejoong, Suspense
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaZelda/pseuds/AthenaZelda
Summary: Menacé de mort par une fan et toujours sous pression à cause des sasaeng et des antis, le chanteur Jaejoong se voit attribuer un garde du corps qui le suit 24h sur 24.





	1. Chapter 1

            Une voiture noire s’arrêta devant un immeuble de verre. Un homme d’une quarantaine d’année en sortit et regarda la devanture du bâtiment en soupirant. Il était déterminé à y entrer, il y avait urgence.

— Hong Suk Cheon ? fit un homme à l’accueil. Monsieur Lee vous attend.

 

On le mena dans les sous-sols où étaient aménagés des rings de boxe et des machines d’entraînement et de musculation. Une dizaine de jeunes hommes pratiquaient intensément dans cette salle sous l’œil bienveillant de celui qui semblait être leur mentor. Hong Suk Cheon esquissa un sourire.

— Lee Won Ho ! s’exclama-t-il en s’avançant vers lui.

— Suk Cheon ! répondit l’autre en lui souriant en retour. Alors qu’est-ce qu’il t’amène ?

 

Hong Suk Cheon et Lee Won Ho avaient étudié dans la même université vingt ans plus tôt. Et tandis que l’un s’était tourné vers le divertissement en créant sa propre maison de production musicale, le deuxième avait ouvert une agence de sécurité de renom. Ces derniers temps, Suk Cheon était très inquiet, car son artiste vedette connaissait un tournant inquiétant dans sa carrière.

— Comment va ton petit protégé, Kim Jaejoong ? demanda Won Ho.

— Assez bien compte tenu de la situation, soupira le producteur.

— Fais-moi voir les lettres.

 

Suk Cheon sortit de son attaché-case une poche plastique contenant quelques papiers abimés. Won Ho les examina, perplexe. Il s’agissait de diverses lettres de menace disant plus ou moins la même chose : _tu es à moi_ , _si tu ne peux m’appartenir tu dois mourir_ , _un jour je te tuerai_ , _attention où tu marches dans la rue_ …

— Si je comprends bien Suk Cheon, tu penses que c’est sérieux ?

— Je ne vais pas risquer de mettre Jaejoong en danger en ne tenant pas compte de ce genre de chose. Il les reçoit directement chez lui et assez régulièrement, bien sûr qu’il a peur, et moi aussi. Maintenant quand il sort il a toute une foule de fans hystériques qui lui crient dans les oreilles, et toutes ces folles qui se terrent dans son quartier ou bien devant le bâtiment de la maison de production, ce n’est pas non plus l’idéal pour qu’il se sente en sécurité. Won Ho, j’ai besoin de ton aide.

 

Lee Won Ho hocha la tête avec une moue approbatrice. Sur le ring le plus proche, l’un des deux jeunes hommes qui s’entraînaient fit un vol plané plutôt violent et s’écrasa sur le tapis dans un bruit sonore qui attira le regard des deux vieux amis. Won Ho sourit de nouveau et montra d’un signe de tête le responsable de cette chute. Une longue frange humide tombant sur ses yeux, le jeune homme fixait son adversaire intensément, les poings devant son visage et sautillant légèrement, le corps tendu sous son débardeur noir, attendant qu’il se relève pour attaquer de nouveau.

— Notre meilleure recrue, dit fièrement Won Ho. Agile, rapide, intelligent, Yunho est mon disciple le plus doué. Et je l’ai presque élevé depuis qu’il a douze ans.

— Il conviendrait comme garde du corps ? demanda Suk Cheon.

— Evidemment ! Yunho ! Arrête un peu et viens me voir !

 

Yunho baissa sa garde et roula des épaules pour détendre ses muscles. En descendant du ring, il prit une serviette qu’il passa autour de son cou. Suk Cheon comprenait pourquoi son ami l’avait en grande estime, il était parfaitement taillé pour un tel métier, et il lui semblait revoir Won Ho à ses vingt ans.

— On t’a trouvé un contrat, annonça le directeur de l’agence à Yunho. Tu connais le chanteur Kim Jaejoong ?

— Pas vraiment, répondit le jeune homme, impassible.

— Tu vas devoir le protéger de manière très rapprochée dans les prochains mois. Mon ami, son producteur, t’expliquera pourquoi.

 

Suk Cheon attendit que Yunho aille se doucher et se changer pour être plus présentable. Au bout d’une demi-heure, le jeune homme sortit des vestiaires en costume noir, portant un sous-pull noir également à col roulé en dessous. Il monta dans la voiture. Assis silencieusement à côté du producteur Hong, il attendait impassiblement qu’il lui donne des instructions. Il lui parla du milieu du divertissement qu’il ne connaissait absolument pas, soulignant notamment la relation particulière entre un artiste et ses fans. Le ton devint plus grave quand il lui demanda de jeter un cœur sur les lettres de menace. Yunho les regarda attentivement. Comment pouvait-on en arriver jusque là ?

— Jaejoong est à son appartement. On s’y rend directement.

 

Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher quand la voiture s’arrêta devant un immeuble. Yunho suivit silencieusement Hong Suk Cheon jusqu’au cinquième étage, tenant par-dessus son épaule son grand sac qui contenait quelques unes de ses affaires. Le producteur appuya sur la sonnette d’un des appartements de l’étage et ils n’eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant que la porte ne s’ouvre. Une expression de surprise sur le visage, un jeune homme apparut dans l’encadrement de la porte. Il portait par-dessus ses vêtements un tablier à carreaux jaune et blanc et ne semblait pas attendre de la visite. Il regardait Suk Cheon de ses grands yeux noirs, l’interrogeant silencieusement.

— Excuse-moi de t’interrompre dans ta soirée Jaejoong, mais j’ai quelqu’un à te présenter.

 

Jaejoong posa les yeux sur Yunho, intrigué, et les laissa enfin entrer. C’était un grand appartement studieux, avec un design très moderne. On voyait bien que le jeune homme avait les moyens de se payer un tel logement. La cuisine, ouverte sur la salle à manger, était d’une propreté impeccable et équipée du sol au plafond. Pour le reste de cette grande pièce qui constituait à la fois la salle à manger et le salon, on avait presque envie de ne rien toucher. La grande table était en verre avec des bordures noires, assorties aux chaises, et le salon était délimité par de grandes étagères blanches décorées soigneusement avec des livres, des photos, des disques et divers bibelots.

— Tu étais en train de cuisiner ? demanda Suk Cheon avec un grand sourire. Vois-tu Yunho, Jaejoong est un très bon cuisinier…

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais là, hyung ? coupa Jaejoong. Ce n’est pas que ça ne me fait pas plaisir de te voir mais tu débarques à l’improviste…

— Je te présente Jung Yunho. Tu sais que les lettres que tu reçois m’inquiètent, j’ai donc engagé un garde du corps pour veiller sur toi.

— On n’aurait pas pu en discuter calmement à ton bureau ? s’étonna le jeune homme.

 

Yunho regardait les deux autres, ne comprenant pas la situation. Il se sentait embarrassé, le producteur l’avait emmené sans avoir prévenu le principal concerné. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver au milieu d’une discussion houleuse.

— Non seulement tu reçois des lettres inquiétantes mais des fans se permettent de violer ta vie privée. Je ne veux plus avoir à changer la serrure de ton appartement, à changer ton numéro de téléphone. Yunho va s’installer dans la chambre d’ami.

— Puisqu’il est là, je ne peux pas dire non, soupira Jaejoong. Tu aurais pu me prévenir c’est tout. Vous aimez le bibimbap Yunho-sshi ?

 

Hong Suk Cheon les laissa donc tous les deux puisque Jaejoong s’était résolu à accepter la présence du garde du corps chez lui. Le jeune chanteur était retourné à sa cuisine et finissait ce qu’il était en train de préparer. Il enleva ensuite son tablier et se tourna vers Yunho qui, à sa grande surprise, n’avait pas bougé.

— Je vais vous faire visiter l’appartement. Il n’y a qu’une seule porte à gauche de l’entrée, ce sera votre chambre. Sentez-vous libre d’y faire ce que vous voulez. Je n’ai qu’une salle de bain, pour ça allons emprunter ce petit couloir à droite. Ma chambre est au fond, la salle de bain est en face. Je vais faire de la place pour vos affaires.

 

Yunho ne disait rien, se contentant de le suivre lors de la visite et d’analyser les lieux. Il se rendit dans sa nouvelle chambre pour poser son sac et n’osa pas en sortir. Jaejoong de son côté était perplexe. Non seulement son producteur avait emmené un garde du corps sans lui en parler mais le soir-même il laissait un inconnu s’installer chez lui. Il frappa à la porte de sa propre chambre d’ami avec hésitation.

— Je vous ai mis une assiette sur la table. Vous viendrez manger ?

 

Comment fallait-il lui parler ? Jaejoong allait abandonner l’idée de le voir sortir de sa cachette mais la porte s’ouvrit. Yunho s’était débarrassé de son costume et portait un débardeur blanc. La sueur qui faisait briller ses muscles indiquait qu’il était en train de faire quelques exercices.

— Le… le repas est prêt, balbutia Jaejoong. Puisqu’on doit vivre tous les deux on devrait…

— J’arrive.

 

Il alla se rafraichir rapidement dans la salle de bain et s’installa sur la table de la salle à manger.

— Jaejoong-sshi, j’ai quelques questions à vous poser, commença-t-il. En dehors des lettres inquiétantes, qu’est-ce que vous vivez exactement au quotidien ? J’ai cru comprendre que certaines de vos fans empiétaient sur votre vie privée.

— Elles arrivent à avoir mon numéro de téléphone, et peu importe combien de fois je le change. Par deux fois elles sont entrées chez moi, ou elles m’attendent en bas de l’immeuble, laissant leurs cochonneries, dérangeant le voisinage.

— Pour que je m’occupe du problème, il faut que je sache différencier ces folles qui n’ont aucun sens de la vie privée et cette personne qui vous menace sérieusement. D’après ce que je vois de ces lettres, continua Yunho en parcourant les quelques exemplaires qu’il avait sorti, il ne peut s’agir que d’une personne car chacune des lettres fait écho à la précédente.

 

Jaejoong le regarda, les yeux écarquillés. Il ne s’était jamais réellement penché dessus, laissant Suk Cheon s’occuper de tout.

— Je ne suis pas là pour jouer la nounou, reprit Yunho.

— Je n’ai pas demandé de nounou, répliqua Jaejoong du tac-au-tac.

— J’avais compris.

— Ce n’est pas contre vous. C’est bien Suk Cheon hyung ça, faire tout à l’improviste. Mais je vous remercie pour votre travail.

— Mon travail consiste à vous protéger. Et je le ferai.

— Pour bien faire il faut bien manger, sourit Jaejoong. Et vous n’avez pas goûté à ce que j’ai cuisiné.

 

Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment où Yunho se demanda s’il était sérieux. Les yeux plantés dans ceux de Jaejoong, il prit cette fois le temps de le détailler. De ce qu’il pouvait constater, le jeune homme l’avait complètement accepté. Ce qui ne promettait rien de bon. S’il offrait aussi facilement sa confiance aux autres, comment espérait-il se protéger de toutes ces nuisances qui l’entouraient ?

— Je ne pense pas que tu sois plus vieux que moi, reprit le chanteur. Si on enlevait les formalités ?

— Je vous rappelle que je travaille pour vous.

— Et tu vis chez moi maintenant. On va se côtoyer au travail mais aussi en privé. Autant s’y faire.

 

Yunho ne répondit pas, comprenant qu’il était inutile de débattre sur ce sujet avec lui. La suite de la cohabitation le laissait perplexe.

 

Avant d’aller se coucher, le garde du corps prit possession de la salle de bain. Comme le reste de l’appartement, cela ne ressemblait en rien à ce dont il avait l’habitude. Décidément, les artistes d’une telle envergure avaient les moyens de se payer un logement aussi luxueux. Jaejoong était un homme qui avait beaucoup de goût dans le choix de sa décoration, des couleurs des murs et des meubles, privilégiant le noir et blanc teintés d’une brillance éclatante. La cuisine en elle-même était parfaitement entretenue et en ordre comme on le trouve rarement dans l’appartement d’un homme ; et le salon était séparé de la salle à manger par des étagères remplies de livres, d’albums, de photos et divers bibelots tous plus étranges les uns que les autres. Cet endroit était personnalisé à un tel point que Yunho se sentait mal à l’aise jusque dans la salle de bain lumineuse et brillante de partout, jusqu’au blanc de la baignoire qui semblait n’avoir jamais été utilisée. Il se retenait tant bien que mal de faire de grands gestes comme il en avait l’habitude quand il prenait une douche, paraissant compressé et craignant briser la vitre à cause d’un coup de coude malencontreux. Les produits de beauté étaient éparpillés de part et d’autre du lavabo : à l’évidence, le chanteur prenait autant soin de lui que de cet endroit qui était son seul espace privé. Un espace privé si souvent violé par ces jeunes filles insouciantes qui ne se rendaient pas compte qu’elles contribuaient à créer autour de leur idole un fort sentiment d’insécurité. Yunho éprouvait une certaine compassion pour Jaejoong qui, au prix de pouvoir vivre de sa passion pour la musique, devait sacrifier sa vie privée. Ce fut avec ce genre de réflexion qu’il sortit de la salle d’eau, sa serviette autour du cou pendant sur un débardeur blanc tout propre.

 

Il n’y avait plus aucun bruit dans le salon, ce qui étonna le garde du corps. Jaejoong serait-il allé se coucher sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte ? Pourtant, il était bien dans son canapé, allongé et profondément endormi. Un livre était étalé à terre, encore ouvert et face contre la moquette comme s’il avait glissé de ses mains. Ce jeune homme était d’une naïveté déroutante : s’endormir ainsi alors qu’un inconnu s’était installé chez lui, sans se méfier plus que ça. Avec un léger soupir, Yunho attrapa le plaid posé sur le dossier d’un fauteuil et recouvrit l’endormi. En le regardant de plus près, il ne semblait pas si paisible qu’il l’avait cru au premier abord. Ses fins cheveux noirs ne lui couvraient pas totalement les yeux, et bien que ses paupières fussent closes, son expression marquait une légère tristesse. Yunho ne sut pourquoi mais cette vision d’un homme endormi était touchante, ce contraste entre sa chevelure d’un noir de jais intense et sa peau laiteuse qui paraissait si douce. Il parvint à retenir son envie de le vérifier et il était sur le point de retourner dans sa nouvelle chambre que le téléphone retentit. Cela ne réveilla pas Jaejoong ; il ne tressaillit même pas. Yunho laissa alors sonner jusqu’à ce que le répondeur se mette en marche.

— Oppa… fit une voix aigue.

 

Il y eut des gloussements et la fille reprit. Elle ne semblait que savoir dire « oppa », qu’elle prononçait sans cesse dans différentes intonations : d’abord ce fut très doux, puis cela devint une interrogation, puis une exclamation de colère. De nouveaux gloussement, et l’intonation fut plus intime, plus langoureuse, alternant avec des soupirs marqués voire indécents, jusqu’à ce que – et Yunho avait du mal à croire ce qu’il entendait – la jeune fille simule un orgasme. Et le message prit fin à ce moment-là. Jaejoong n’avait pas bronché, comme s’il n’avait pas entendu, mais Yunho vit une larme se former au coin de sa paupière et rouler doucement sur l’arrête de son nez, rejoignant sa consœur qui s’échappait de son autre œil. Instinctivement, Yunho les essuya avec douceur, comprenant concrètement ce qu’il avait à subir au quotidien.

 


	2. Chapter 2

            Il était huit heures quand Jaejoong se leva ce matin-là. Son emploi du temps pour la journée était bien rempli et il devait finir d’enregistrer son dernier album. Yunho sortit de sa chambre en costume noir. Le visage impassible, il portait des lunettes noires, effaçant toute expression humaine. Jaejoong tomba nez à nez face à lui et ne plus empêcher de rougir devant sa carrure imposante. Tandis qu’ils se préparaient Yunho ne disait mot, se contentant d’écouter le chanteur qui lui faisait état du programme du jour. Il risquait d’y avoir un attroupement de fans devant les portes de l’agence et ils devraient passer assez vite sans se faire happer par elles.

— On y va ? fit tout simplement le garde du corps.

— Oui. La voiture nous attend.

 

Les manches amples de la tunique blanche du chanteur voletaient derrière lui pendant toute la traversée du couloir pour se rendre aux ascenseurs, ondulant à chacun de ses mouvements. Il avait une démarche légère et silencieuse, comme doté d’une grâce naturelle. Yunho comprenait pourquoi les gens étaient fascinés par une personne pareille : Jaejoong n’avait pas besoin d’émettre la moindre parole, sa présence suffisait à hypnotiser l’assistance. Une voiture grise métallique était garée juste devant la sortie et Yunho ouvrit la porte du côté des sièges arrière et Jaejoong s’engouffra avant lui. Le trajet en direction du studio était silencieux et Yunho se demandait bien ce qu’ils allaient rencontrer en sortant de la voiture. Il ne fut donc pas surpris lorsqu’il vit un groupement de jeunes filles qui semblaient savoir que leur idole serait sur place jour même et elles se mirent à hurler en le voyant apparaître. Elles parvenaient cependant à garder une certaine distance de sécurité et Jaejoong pouvait entrer dans l’immeuble sans avoir aucun obstacle. Pour les remercier de cette marque de respect, il les salua chaleureusement, leur adressant son sourire le plus lumineux.

 

Une fois l’intérieur, le calme revint et les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers les studios d’enregistrement où on attendait le chanteur pour finir son album. Yunho s’installa dans un coin, adossé contre le mur et les bras croisés, tandis que Jaejoong passa dans une petite pièce de l’autre côté d’une vitre avec un micro en son centre. Le garde du corps pouvait enfin voir comment se déroulait un enregistrement et les coulisses du milieu musical en observant celui qu’il devait protéger. Jaejoong s’installa derrière le micro et mit le casque sur ses oreilles. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et détendit les muscles de son visage. Une autre aura enveloppait son corps, l’illuminant instantanément. Du moins s’était ainsi que le voyait Yunho au moment même où la musique retentit et que Jaejoong sortit les premières notes. Ce n’était pas lui qui s’accordait à la mélodie mais la mélodie qui était happée par sa voix. La chanson avait un arrière-goût de mélancolie, comme la promesse d’un amour qui restera intact quelle que soit la distance qui le sépare de l’être aimé. Le chanteur se mit à pousser sa voix et plus rien n’existait autour de Yunho, pétrifié, admirant sa maîtrise vocale. Il n’avait pas volé son succès, il était bien plus qu’un chanteur à jeunes filles en mal d’amour, et le garde du corps s’en voulut d’avoir pu penser cela même pendant un dixième de seconde. Soudain, le regard de Jaejoong se posa sur lui et il ne put se détacher de ses yeux noirs. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du chanteur et Yunho se rendit compte qu’il avait terminé sa chanson.

— Incroyable n’est-ce pas ? fit une voix en écho à côté de lui.

 

Yunho battit des paupières et retrouva le monde réel. Hong Suk Cheon se tenait à ses côtés et regardait son protégé avec fierté, il n’avait pas fait attention au trouble du jeune homme et celui-ci en était soulagé. L’enregistrement était terminé, on n’avait plus besoin de Jaejoong, et ils purent quitter le studio aussi vite qu’ils étaient venus.

 

Les jours qui suivirent furent relativement calmes. Jaejoong et son équipe étaient occupés à préparer son retour sur scène. L’album étant fini, il restait quand même le clip vidéo à enregistrer et quelques détails à fignoler. Le jeune chanteur devait également apprendre une chorégraphie pour accompagner la chanson-titre et, d’après ce que comprenait Yunho, ce n’était pas ce qui l’intéressait le plus. C’était pourtant une personne très enthousiaste et déterminée dans son travail. Il composait lui-même ses chansons, veillait à ce que l’enregistrement soit impeccable, en plus il traitait avec considération la moindre personne de son staff et souriait tout le temps à ses fans, quelle que soit l’heure à laquelle elles venaient le saluer dans la rue ou devant la maison de production. Yunho commençait à éprouver beaucoup de respect pour la personne qu’il était et pour l’artiste également. Ils apprenaient à se connaître, parvenaient à se trouver des intérêts communs… et il arriva même qu’ils agissent non plus comme un artiste et son garde du corps, mais deux jeunes hommes discutant tranquillement autour d’un verre de tout et n’importe quoi.

 

            Un matin, alors que Yunho faisait ses exercices quotidiens dans sa chambre, Jaejoong, lui, avait fait remonter son courrier par le gardien de l’immeuble qui exécutait cette tâche avec bon cœur ; le jeune homme le remerciait toujours en lui offrant une pâtisserie faire maison. En sifflotant l’air de la dernière chanson qu’il avait composée, il commença à faire le tri dans les enveloppes. Il n’y avait pas grand-chose : une lettre de sa mère, quelques courriers administratifs et des messages laissés par des fans. Il arrivait qu’elles parviennent à les envoyer directement chez lui et non à la maison de disque, et Jaejoong ne s’en était jamais plaint. Il lut d’abord avec émotion les mots envoyés par sa maman. Il était si proche d’elle, c’était un tel réconfort de voir qu’il avait tout son soutien. Il laissa de côté les enveloppes qui lui semblaient ennuyeuses et commença à ouvrir les lettres de ses fans. La première était innocente et touchante, celle d’une jeune fille malade, hospitalisée, qui trouve un certain bonheur en écoutant ses chansons. Le chanteur sourit en voyant les petits dessins qu’elle avait laissés sur le papier blanc parfumé à la vanille. Il répondrait sûrement à ce courrier-là. Ce fut avec le même empressement qu’il en ouvrit une seconde, et au même moment Yunho sortit de sa chambre, une serviette sur ses épaules dénudées. Jaejoong n’y prêta aucune attention, trop occupé à décacheter l’enveloppe. Soudain, une douleur lancinante lui transperça le doigt et il laissa échapper un cri qui résonna dans l’appartement. Alerté, le garde du corps s’approcha de lui et vit une tâche rouge imbiber peu à peu le papier blanc et Jaejoong qui se tenait le doigt marqué d’une entaille qui était trop profonde pour qu’elle ait été faite avec du papier. Il attrapa l’enveloppe fautive et regarda à l’intérieur.

— Je comprends mieux, râla-t-il. Quelqu’un y a mis une lame de rasoir.

— De rasoir ? s’étonna Jaejoong en bandant son doigt avec un mouchoir en attendant d’aller piocher dans un pansement dans sa salle de bain. Pourquoi on…

— Pourquoi on t’enverrait des lettres de menace ? coupa Yunho. Ça fait partie des intimidations dont tu peux être victime. Je te conseille de te désinfecter avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

 

Jaejoong soupira longuement et se leva en direction de sa salle de bain. Yunho hocha la tête et rangea l’enveloppe, qui ne contenait aucun message, avec les lettres de menace. La ou les personnes avaient décidé de passer à l’étape supérieure : blesser le chanteur physiquement. Et celui-ci ne semblait toujours pas saisir la gravité de la situation.

 

Ce fut le seul incident notable de la semaine jusqu’à ce que la maison de disque annonce une date officielle pour ce que les fans appelaient le « comeback », accompagnée d’un montage vidéo en guise de teaser, mettant en évidence les attraits physiques de Jaejoong et à peine deux secondes d’extrait de chanson. Dès lors les attroupements de fans redoublèrent et les cris qu’elles faisaient étaient plus forts également. Yunho devait cette fois, à chaque fois qu’ils sortaient, se montrer plus alerte car la menace d’une attaque physique contre le chanteur était plus que jamais préoccupante. L’album sortirait dans un mois et s’il fallait supporter cette situation pendant tout ce temps ça allait être extrêmement compliqué de se sentir à l’aise, et l’un comme l’autre n’avaient pas besoin de rajouter du stress à la situation.

 

La journée avait bien commencé pourtant. Jaejoong passa toute la journée dans les locaux de la production. Après un entretien avec Hong Suk Cheon sur le déroulement des jours prochains il devait s’entraîner avec le chorégraphe. Pendant ce temps Yunho planchait toujours sur les lettres de menace, débutant ainsi une véritable enquête de terrain. Protéger signifiait aussi trouver la personne qui lui voulait du mal avant qu’elle n’agisse véritablement. Heureusement qu’il avait ça pour le tenir occupé ; il ne le laisserait jamais transparaître mais c’était tout de même un peu ennuyeux que de rester dans un coin à ne rien faire. En fin d’après-midi, ils sortirent du bâtiment et toute une horde de fans attendaient le chanteur. Certaines avait passé la journée devant la porte. Jaejoong leur souriait. Yunho, lui, se demandait pourquoi il ne les renvoyait pas balader une fois pour toutes. Il ne fallait tout de même pas avoir de vie pour suivre exclusivement son idole, oubliant sa famille, ses vrais amis, sa vie sociale. Elles vivaient par procuration un amour à sens unique, c’était ce qui devait rendre folles certaines d’entre elles au point de vouloir lui faire du mal. Le chemin pour se rendre à la voiture semblait long car il fallait se frayer un chemin entre elles. Le garde du corps se collait derrière Jaejoong, surveillant bien les fans les plus proches.

 

Ce fut très vif, Yunho aperçut du coin de l’œil un scintillement argenté qui se rapprochait de la tête de Jaejoong. Il attrapa la main tendue au milieu d’autres mains, celle-ci tenait une paire de ciseaux. Dans l’élan, la pointe dévia vers le garde du corps, lui entaillant la joue. Mais le jeune homme ne lâcha pas le bras qu’il tenait fermement entre ses doigts, ramenant près de lui la personne à qui il appartenait. Une jeune fille apparut devant lui, mi surprise mi effrayée, ses grands yeux posés sur Yunho qui la regardait sévèrement. La scène s’était immobilisée et Jaejoong, sous le choc, était complètement figé, tout comme les autres fans qui avaient leurs mains sur leurs bouches.

— Et que comptais-tu donc faire avec ça ? demanda sèchement Yunho sans lâcher prise.

— Je… je voulais… balbutia la jeune fille d’une petite voix.

— Tu aurais pu blesser quelqu’un ! continua-t-il.

— Je voulais une mèche.

— Une mèche ? répéta le garde du corps de sa voix forte. Quelque chose ne va pas dans ta tête ? Ça te dirait que je te coupe une mèche par derrière ?

 

Effrayée par le regard dur de cet homme imposant, elle essayait de se défaire de lui, en vain. Et Yunho serrait plus fort, peu importait s’il lui faisait mal.

— Ne recommence plus, et contente-toi de l’aimer sans le toucher, est-ce que c’est clair ? reprit Yunho.

 

Il la lâcha aussitôt et prit Jaejoong par le bras. Hors de question de rester plus longtemps au milieu de cette foule et les fans les laissèrent passer. Le chanteur entra précipitamment dans la voiture, suivit par Yunho qui semblait en colère. Le véhicule démarra et Jaejoong attrapa vivement le visage de son garde du corps pour voir de plus près la légère entaille qu’il avait sur la joue gauche. Jaejoong avait l’air très inquiet et désolé. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Yunho passa son doigt sur la blessure et constata qu’il saignait.

— Ce n’est rien de grave, assura-t-il devant l’insistance de ses yeux profondément noirs.

— C’est de ma faute.

— Je n’ai pas fait suffisamment attention, c’est tout.

 

Jaejoong ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant. L’idée qu’on ait pu tenter de lui couper une mèche comme ça sans prévenir lui faisait froid dans le dos, et en plus de ça Yunho s’était blessé à cause de lui. Il le força à s’asseoir sur le canapé pour qu’il le désinfecte, et c’était une tâche à laquelle le chanteur s’employait méticuleusement. Yunho n’osait pas le regarder pendant qu’il soignait son égratignure mais il sentait son sentiment de culpabilité et la douceur de ses yeux posés sur lui. Cela le mettait mal à l’aise et si jamais il croisait de nouveau ce regard-là il ne répondrait plus de rien. Sa colère était totalement évanouie et quand il sentit le pansement contre sa peau il put enfin se lever pour quitter cette atmosphère embarrassante.

— Tu n’as pas faim ? demanda Jaejoong tandis que Yunho entrait dans sa chambre.

— Non, s’entendit-il répondre avant que la porte ne se ferme.

 

Et Jaejoong resta debout dans le salon, les bras ballants contre son flanc. Assis sur son lit, Yunho réfléchissait à la situation. La fan n’avait pas eu l’intention de faire du mal au chanteur, elle n’était donc pas suspecte dans la menace qui planait au-dessus de lui. Si en plus il devait faire face aux jeunes filles insouciantes cela risquait d’être encore plus tendu, il n’avait pas choisi de faire ce métier pour maîtriser une bande de lycéennes en chaleur. Et puis Jaejoong… pourquoi le regardait-il avec de tels yeux ? C’était perturbant.

 

Combien de temps était-il là, immobile, rassemblant ses pensées ? Le soleil s’était couché depuis longtemps lorsqu’il sortit de sa chambre. Le salon était encore fermement illuminé par une petite lampe sur la table du salon. Jaejoong était allongé là, sur le canapé. Yunho soupira longuement, comprenant qu’il avait dû l’attendre pour dîner, en vain. Cette fois, il n’allait pas le laisser dormir ici. Il s’avança en silence et il prit délicatement dans les bras en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller. Il était plus léger qu’il ne le pensait, ce ne fut pas difficile de le tenir contre lui. Le visage du jeune homme s’était tourné vers lui, il semblait si paisible. Durant quelques secondes, Yunho ne fit que le regarder, puis il le ramena à sa chambre. Elle était spacieuse et décorée avec autant de soin que les autres pièces de l’appartement. Il l’allongea tout doucement dans son grand lit et le recouvrit. Ça avait ses bons côtés, d’être si proche de la personne qu’il devait protéger. Il le regarda longuement avant de partir pour aller se coucher lui aussi.

 

            Le lendemain Jaejoong ne fit aucune mention du fait qu’il s’était réveillé dans son lit comme par miracle, et Yunho ne fit aucun commentaire non plus. Ils avaient même oublié l’incident de la veille, même si le garde du corps gardait un pansement sur la joue, et le malaise entre eux deux ne fut pas évoqué. Le chanteur l’accueillit à son réveil avec un grand sourire et un petit-déjeuner qui avait l’air délicieux.

— Parfois, j’ai l’impression qu’on forme un couple, laissa échapper Yunho.

 

Et le sourire de Jaejoong s’évanouit, laissant place à des joues rougissantes. Yunho comprit que son hôte ne pouvait pas plaisanter avec ce genre de chose et qu’il y avait une réelle attirance réciproque entre eux deux.

— Je veux dire que tu me traites un petit peu trop bien, rectifia Yunho en s’asseyant à table.

— Tu veux que je te traite comment ? demanda innocemment Jaejoong.

 

Il n’y eut pas de réponse. De toute façon ils devaient repartir à la salle d’entraînement alors ils n’eurent pas le temps de discuter plus longtemps. La journée fut la même que la veille, intense, l’attaque aux ciseaux en moins, et la soirée fut plus reposante puisque Jaejoong était épuisé, vu le temps qu’il passait à la salle d’entraînement. Cette fois, ce fut Yunho qui prépara le dîner et ils allèrent se coucher tôt puisque le lendemain allait être tout aussi lourd. Mais le garde du corps, lui, n’était pas particulièrement fatigué. Il s’installa sur son lit, habillé d’un pantalon en toile grise et d’un débardeur noir, et prit un livre dans son sac. Il mit une paire de lunettes à monture noire et commença sa lecture. Il semblait complètement absorbé dans son roman, si bien qu’à minuit il n’en était toujours pas sorti. Il arrivait au bout d’un chapitre intéressant quand un bruit provenant du salon le fit sursauter.

 

Alerte, il posa son livre sur la table de chevet et éteignit la lampe. Par le bas de la porte, il aperçut une légère lueur chancelante, comme si elle ne venait pas d’une source fixe mais plutôt d’une lampe de poche. Sans faire de bruit, il se leva et se colla à la porte de sa chambre. Il entendait comme un frottement, alors il l’entrouvrit et vit une légère silhouette se diriger vers la chambre de Jaejoong à pas feutrés. Yunho hocha la tête et la suivit en silence. Il la laissa entrer et quand il fut à son tour dans la pièce, il put voir enfin plus clairement l’intrus. C’était une jeune fille, encore, penchée sur le lit de Jaejoong, prête à le toucher tandis qu’il dormait. Le garde du corps se faufila au plus près d’elle et dans l’obscurité elle ne le vit pas. Avant qu’elle ne pose sa main sur l’endormi, il l’attrapa par les épaules, la faisant reculer. Elle cria sur le coup de la surprise, ce qui réveilla Jaejoong en sursaut.

— Tu te crois chez toi ? s’exclama Yunho d’une voix forte. Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

 

Effrayée, la lycéenne ne répondit pas, et Jaejoong ne dit pas grand-chose non plus, sous le choc. Fermement, Yunho mena l’intruse hors de la chambre et ne tarda pas à la faire sortir.

— Où sont tes parents ? demanda-t-il. Tu n’as pas honte d’entrer par effraction chez les gens ? Tu sais qu’on peut t’arrêter pour ça ? Et l’intimité de ton chanteur adoré, tu n’as aucun respect pour ça ?

 

Elle se contentait de se débattre, ne répondant pas aux invectives de cet homme qui n’était pas du tout perturbé par ses coups dans le vent. Il descendit les étages à pied, la faisant presque traîner à ses côtés. Arrivés en bas, il vit au moins trois autres jeunes filles en train de camper sereinement. Les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, il lâcha sa prise.

— Ça suffit, déguerpissez ! dit-il sévèrement. Ou j’appelle la police pour harcèlement. Tentez de le toucher encore une fois et on portera plainte pour attouchement, est-ce clair ? Rentrez chez vous et allez à l’école demain.

— Qui es-tu pour nous donner des ordres ? fit l’une d’elles d’un air provoquant.

— Attention ma jolie, murmura Yunho en pointant son doigt sur elle. J’ai l’autorisation de port d’arme et mon métier est de protéger le chanteur Kim Jaejoong. Combien de temps ça va prendre avant que tu fasses le lien ? Je ne plaisante pas. Rangez vos merdes et déguerpissez !

 

Sans rien rajouter elles ramassèrent leurs affaires et s’enfuirent en courant. Yunho remonta à l’appartement, pestant contre l’irresponsabilité des parents et le manque évident d’éducation. Le salon était entièrement illuminé et Jaejoong était assis sur le canapé, tenant un verre de whisky. Le garde du corps s’installa à côté de lui et lui retira le verre des mains.

— Ça ne te sert à rien, soupira-t-il.

— Je n’en peux plus. J’en ai assez qu’elles prennent ma vie privée pour leur terrain de jeu, murmura Jaejoong, la voix tremblante. Tout ce que je voulais c’était chanter.

 

Yunho le vit faiblir et commencer à pleurer. Ne supportant pas cette vision il le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui pour le rassurer. Jaejoong accepta l’étreinte, tenant les bretelles du débardeur entre ses doigts. La main de Yunho venait tout doucement lui caresser les cheveux et très vite il fut calmé. Jaejoong leva les yeux vers son garde du corps, il y avait quelques perles de larmes coincées dans ses cils. Instinctivement, Yunho lui embrassa les paupières avant de descendre sur ses lèvres. Le chanteur répondait à son baiser, entrouvrant ses lèvres. Ils basculèrent et Yunho se retrouva sur Jaejoong, l’embrassant avec passion. C’était comme si son protégé l’avait attendu. Il passa ses jambes autour de ses hanches, se collant un peu plus contre lui. La peur qu’il avait ressentie, la tristesse, ou bien la colère de Yunho, tout ça s’étaient évanouis, laissant place au désir. Ils durent délier leurs lèvres pour pouvoir respirer, haletants, et Jaejoong passa ses mains sous le débardeur de son compagnon, parcourant ses muscles de ses doigts. Yunho déposa ses lèvres sur son cou, goûtant à sa peau laiteuse avec avidité, tout en lui caressant les hanches. Le corps du chanteur ondulait sous lui, l’embrasant peu à peu, et il l’entendit émettre un long soupir de plaisir. Jaejoong remonta une main jusque dans les cheveux de son garde du corps. Ils ne semblaient plus rien contrôler, se frottant l’un contre l’autre, prêts à passer à l’étape suivante. Puis Yunho se redressa pour l’admirer et il ne pouvait pas avoir une vision plus désirable que le visage de Jaejoong à cet instant, dont les yeux brillants l’appelaient. Il s’immobilisa soudainement, comme s’il venait de prendre une douche froide. Qu’était-il donc en train de faire ? Son métier était de protéger cet homme, pas de le désirer. Il se releva vivement, légèrement paniqué, et se précipita dans sa chambre après avoir murmuré un faible « désolé » à un Jaejoong stupéfait. Coupé dans un élan, le jeune homme soupira et fit basculer la tête en arrière, tentant de cacher sa déception.


	3. Chapter 3

            Le réveil affichait huit heures du matin et cela faisait cinquante huit minutes précisément que Yunho était réveillé. Cependant il ne s’était pas résolu à sortir de sa chambre. Les souvenirs de la veille défilaient en boucle dans sa tête, ce qui eut pour effet de le paralyser complètement devant sa porte, la main sur la poignée. Il se demandait comment il pourrait regarder Jaejoong en face après le baiser qu’il lui avait donné, après avoir été à deux doigts de faillir à ses engagements professionnels. Il entendait des bruits de vaisselle, indiquant que Jaejoong préparait le petit-déjeuner, comme tous les matins, et il devait être dans le même état de confusion que lui.

 

            Yunho se décida enfin à ouvrir la porte et Jaejoong lui adressa un sourire hésitant. Ils savaient tous deux qu’ils n’avaient pas oublié ce qu’il s’était passé la veille. Sans rien dire, le garde du corps s’assit à table, commençant à manger avec difficulté. Le malaise était pesant entre les deux et Jaejoong préféra rester debout devant le plan de travail pour boire son café. Il farfouillait dans son coin et Yunho entendait le bruit du papier qui frottait. Il leva un regard alerte vers le chanteur et il aperçut une enveloppe fraîchement ouverte. Les sourcils froncés, il se leva brusquement et lui arracha le courrier des mains d’un air agacé.

— La dernière fois ne t’a pas suffis ?

— Excuse-moi, j’avais oublié, répondit sincèrement Jaejoong, les yeux ronds.

— Oublié ? répéta Yunho, excédé. Tu ne te rends même pas compte de ton attitude, comme si tu les encourageais à t’approcher de si près qu’elles pourraient te blesser. Et toi tu leur répondrais avec le sourire.

— Une seule mésaventure m’est arrivée pendant que j’ouvrais mon courrier, ce n’est pas automatique.

— Tu n’es pas croyable. Une mésaventure avec une lettre, une dizaine dans d’autres circonstances. Je t’ai dit que je me chargerai de ton courrier jusqu’à nouvel ordre. Mais tu préfères suivre tes propres règles, regarde jusqu’où ça te mène.

— Tu veux bien me dire ce que tu entends par là ? rétorqua Jaejoong.

 

Le malaise avait disparu, ou bien il s’était aggravé, métamorphosé en un déferlement de reproches.  

— Il va falloir que tu cesses de te laisser approcher aussi facilement, continua Yunho en reposant le courrier sur la petite table du salon. Hier soir ça aurait pu très mal se passer…

— C’est donc ça que tu avais en tête, comprit Jaejoong. _Hier soir_.

— Tu es trop ouvert, trop accessible. Elles connaissent ton adresse, t’écrivent, rentrent chez toi. Tu te laisses approcher par tes fans, par tout le monde, sans te poser de question. Tu m’étonnes qu’elles se croient tout permis. Au bout d’un moment on récolte ce que l’ont sème.

— Tu dis que je cherche ce qu’il m’arrive ? s’emportant le jeune homme, choqué par ce qu’il entendait. Tant qu’à faire, je mérite tout ça ?

— Même moi ! Tu me connais à peine et tu me laisses être intime avec toi.

— Ah ! s’exclama-t-il, de plus en plus outré. Excuse-moi d’être facile d’accès au point que tu me sautes dessus !

— Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai voulu dire.

— Elle est bien bonne celle-là.

 

Les joues rougies par la colère, Jaejoong attrapa la première veste venue ainsi que son sac et partit en claquant la porte.

— Où tu vas ? avait demandé Yunho avant que la porte ne se ferme.

— J’ai un entraînement, si jamais tu as oublié ! fit la voix furieuse de Jaejoong dans le couloir.

 

Le garde du corps ferma les yeux en soupirant et attrapa ses affaires à son tour pour le suivre jusqu’à la voiture. Le trajet jusqu’à la maison de production fut long. Plus long qu’à l’ordinaire, et aucun des deux hommes ne prit la parole. Réfugié derrière de grosses lunettes de soleil, Jaejoong gardait le visage tourné vers la vitre. On ne pouvait pas savoir à quoi il pensait et Yunho ne chercha pas à essayer de lire son expression : il savait qu’il était vexé et en colère, et il le comprenait bien, mais c’était hors de question de s’excuser comme il était hors de question pour Jaejoong de lui adresser la parole. Une fois sur place, ils constatèrent qu’il n’y avait presque personne cette fois pour accueillir le chanteur à sa sortie de la voiture, et ce n’était pas déplaisant compte tenu de la situation tendue. Une fois à l’intérieur, Jaejoong disparut de la vue de son garde du corps, partant se changer pour l’entraînement sans un regard.

 

Réprimant un soupire accablé, Yunho se rendit dans la salle d’entraînement, et il y avait déjà du monde. Les danseurs ainsi que le chorégraphe étaient déjà prêts, s’échauffant devant le miroir qui occupait tout le mur du fond. Yunho observait l’atmosphère ambiante ; les stagiaires disposaient sur une table les boissons d’une marque sponsor dans des gourdes noires aux écritures argentées, ainsi que des serviettes blanches et propres. Le garde du corps se mit dans un coin, dénotant avec le décor dans son costume noir alors que tout le monde portait des vêtements décontractés pour être à l’aise pour danser. Il se fondit presque contre le mur, les bras croisés.

 

Jaejoong apparut enfin, le visage légèrement crispé. Il portait à présent une tenue plus légère et plus ample, qui ne gênerait pas ses mouvements. Il n’adressa pas un regard à Yunho, préférant discuter avec le chorégraphe du déroulement de la journée. Il commença à faire des étirements tandis que la chanson résonnait dans la salle de danse. Les danseurs exécutèrent grossièrement la chorégraphie sur laquelle ils avaient travaillé durant des semaines, sous les yeux attentifs de leur coach. La chanson avait des sonorités pop, plus rythmées que la plupart des titres que Jaejoong avait enregistrées pour son album. La matinée fut longue et éprouvante pour le chanteur. Malgré toute la patience du chorégraphe, il avait du mal à enchaîner les pas, et il avait beau connaître la chorégraphie par cœur, il se trompait souvent et ses gestes étaient maladroits. De temps en temps, Hong Suk Cheon venait vérifier l’avancement de ce dernier entraînement avant le tournage du clip. Durant une pause, où Jaejoong s’essuyait abondamment le visage dégoulinant de sueur, il lui fit part de ses inquiétudes.

— Je ne comprends pas, cela fait des semaines que l’ont travaille cette chorégraphie. Demain on commence à tourner, tu dois la connaître, quitte à y passer la journée, ou même la nuit s’il le faut.

— Hyung, murmura le jeune homme, fatigué. Je suis désolé, j’ai eu une courte nuit et puis…

— C’est un mauvais moment à passer, soupira le producteur. Je reviendrai te voir plus tard.

 

Il ne vit pas la détresse dans les yeux de Jaejoong, mais Yunho avait suivi tout l’échange. Le repas de midi fut frugal, et même les danseurs commençaient à perdre patience. Le garde du corps n’osait rien dire, ce n’était pas son job, mais il observait attentivement Jaejoong. Ce qu’il faisait ne lui plaisait pas, c’était évident, cela se sentait dans son expression. Il n’était pas à l’aise en danse, et s’il pouvait choisir, il mènerait sa promotion différemment. Plus les heures passaient, plus Jaejoong s’énervait contre lui-même, la frustration prenant le pas sur la concentration. Lui d’ordinaire d’un naturel calme et positif, il était à deux doigts de se disputer avec Hong Suk Cheon ou son chorégraphe à chaque instant où on venait lui reprocher son manque d’enthousiasme. Mais ce n’était l’enthousiasme ou la motivation qui lui manquait : c’était, à son seul avis, le talent et l’aisance, mais personne ne semblait l’écouter.

 

Il y avait beaucoup d’allers et retours dans la salle de danse, les stagiaires venaient réapprovisionner en barres énergétiques et en boissons, remplaçaient les serviettes utilisées… Au fur et à mesure que le soleil se couchait, les danseurs, épuisés, partaient au compte gouttes. Seul restait le chorégraphe, déterminé à mener à bien son travail. Jaejoong n’en pouvait plus et Yunho, dans son coin, n’avait pas bougé de toute la journée et ne montrait aucun signe d’ennui. Mais le chanteur, lui, était épuisé. Il ne maîtrisait toujours pas les pas, et il faisait encore plus d’erreurs, se prenant des remontrances de plus en plus sévères. Et au final, le chorégraphe abandonna devant un Hong Suk Cheon désespéré.

— Tu y passeras la nuit, soupira le producteur. Je ne comprends pas… au pire on révisera les pas demain matin, ne reste pas trop tard.

— Je ne quitterai pas cette salle avant que je ne les connaisse par cœur, répliqua froidement Jaejoong. Tu peux partir Hyung.

 

Résigné, Hong Suk Cheon partit à son tour. Seuls restaient Jaejoong et Yunho et ce fut à ce moment que le garde du corps décida de prendre la parole.

— Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda-t-il alors que le chanteur révisait les pas en comptant encore et encore.

— Parce qu’il le faut, marmonna son vis-à-vis dans le miroir.

— Tu aimes ce que tu fais ?

 

Cette fois, Jaejoong lui fit face, agacé.

— Qu’est-ce que tu as à me reprocher encore ?

— Rien, tu as eu une journée difficile, je ne veux pas me poser en faiseur de leçon, assura Yunho d’une voix calme.

— Danser ce n’est pas mon truc. Mais c’est plus vendeur, voilà, reprit le chanteur tristement.

— Donc tu t’obliges à faire ce que tu n’aimes pas ?

— J’aime chanter, j’aime écrire. Mais danser… je suis complètement raide, je n’ai aucune grâce, soupira-t-il.

 

Yunho posa sa veste sur une chaise et remonta ses manches avant de s’avancer vers Jaejoong.

— Détrompe-toi, quand tu te déplaces, tu as une véritable grâce naturelle. Juste en marchant, parce que tu n’as pas besoin de calculer ce que tu fais.

 

Il posa ses mains sur les hanches du chanteur qui sursauta.

— Quand tu danses, tu réfléchis trop, ça te rend maladroit. Il faut que tu te détendes, que ça soit naturel pour toi de bouger comme la chorégraphie te le demande.

 

Il lui attrapa le poignet, l’aidant à le mouvoir avec plus de légèreté. Ce contact soudain fit rougir Jaejoong, et cela se serait vu s’il n’était déjà pas rouge à cause de l’effort. Il se laissait guider par Yunho qui apaisait peu à peu son esprit. Il lui tenait les mains, l’accompagnant dans les pas. Toute la journée, il avait pu observer la chorégraphie, et même la retenir. Cela lui semblait si facile, presque injuste, alors que Jaejoong s’était épuisé toute la journée, et les journées d’avant, avec un résultat médiocre. Cela semblait si naturel pour lui et c’était un aspect de sa personne, si droite à première vue, que Jaejoong prit plaisir à connaître. Ils en oublièrent leur dispute de la matinée et ne virent pas le temps passer, et la frustration qu’éprouvait le chanteur s’estompa.

 

Cependant Jaejoong était complètement épuisé. Il finit par s’asseoir à même le sol, demandant quelques minutes de repos.

— Tu y es presque, assura Yunho. Je pense que demain il n’y aura pas de problème, on ne va pas tarder à rentrer. Cela ne servirait à rien si tu ne te repose pas un minimum en passant une bonne nuit de sommeil. Je vais te chercher un café d’accord ?

 

Il partit alors plus loin dans le couloir, vers les distributeurs, et Jaejoong se releva pour aller chercher une serviette. Il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui. Il prendrait une bonne douche, mangerait vite fait, et s’effondrerait dans son lit pour sombrer dans un sommeil sans fin. Il attrapa une gourde et se remit devant le miroir. La chanson reprit depuis le début et il se remémora intérieurement chacun des pas de la chorégraphie tout en se désaltérant. Il fredonnait la chanson, l’esprit plus léger, contrairement au cours de la journée.

 

Tandis qu’il tenait la gourde noire, il sentait quelque chose de poisseux sur ses doigts. Avec une moue intriguée il regarda de plus près ce que cela pouvait être. Une sorte de suie noire lui collait à la peau et il ne sut pas immédiatement d’où elle provenait jusqu’à ce qu’il comprenne que ça venait de la bouteille. C’était curieux, cela ne s’était pas produit auparavant avec d’autres gourdes dans lesquelles il avait bu. Il se tourna vers la table et constata avec inquiétude que celle qu’il tenait était légèrement différente des autres, comme si elle n’avait pas sa place ici. Quelques gouttes de sueur froide coulèrent sur sa tempe et il ouvrit le couvercle. La boisson énergisante, habituellement ambrée, avait un léger dépôt blanchâtre sur ses bords, ce qui n’était pas du tout bon signe. Etait-ce à cause de la peur, ou de la fatigue, ou bien autre chose, ne serait-ce que le décor autour de lui commençait à tourner. Il était déjà affaibli et il se rendit compte qu’il tremblait. Avant de s’effondrer malgré lui, il s’adossa au miroir et se laissa glisser jusqu’au sol. Aucune douleur particulière ne le tiraillait mais sa conscience ne lui répondait plus.

 

Quand Yunho arriva avec deux gobelets en plastique, Jaejoong était allongé sur le sol, tremblant de tous ses membres. Il posa à la hâte les verres qu’il tenait, les faisant tomber sous la précipitation. Il se retrouva à genoux auprès de Jaejoong qui était à moitié conscient et qui lui adressait un regard éloquent. Les mains resserrées sur la gourde fautive, Yunho comprit que ce n’était pas la fatigue qui était responsable de son état. Jaejoong ne parvenait pas à lui parler, il réussissait à peine à garder les yeux ouverts.

— J’appelle une ambulance, accroche-toi, murmura Yunho en lui prenant la main alors qu’il avait son téléphone à l’oreille.

 

Il parvenait avec difficulté à cacher son inquiétude, mais tant qu’il ne savait pas ce que Jaejoong avait ingurgité il craignait le pire. Il prévint les secours rapidement et il ne pouvait qu’attendre à ses côtés qu’ils arrivent. Il ne pouvait que regarder Jaejoong dans les yeux tandis qu’il perdait peu à peu conscience. Yunho attrapa la gourde et remarqua qu’elle était différente des autres, elle était camouflée, peinte en noire pour ressembler bouteilles particulières alignées sur la table, mais elle avait été placée là avec un seul but. Combien de gorgées Jaejoong avait-il bu de ce mélange ? Etait-ce un poison mortel qui flottait là, se mélangeant avec le liquide inoffensif ? Il posa sa main sur sa joue et descendit sur son cou. Le jeune homme était en sueur, une sueur froide qui lui avait fait disparaître la couleur de ses joues.

— Je suis désolé, chuchota Yunho. Ça va aller mieux je te le promets. Ils arrivent.

 

Jaejoong était complètement inconscient et le garde du corps ne lui avait pas lâché la main, resserrant son emprise. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus douloureux : de ne pouvoir rien faire en le voyant aussi mal ou bien l’échec de ne pas avoir pu le protéger.

 

En moins de vingt minutes, Jaejoong fut emmené à l’hôpital le plus proche, directement dans la salle des soins intensifs. Les médecins avaient fait ce qu’il fallait rapidement et sans difficulté pour éliminer les toxines de son corps pendant que le garde du corps prévenait Hong Suk Cheon de l’incident. Une fois que Jaejoong sortit des soins en attendant de se réveiller, Yunho resta à son chevet sans le lâcher une seconde jusqu’à l’arrivée du producteur, paniqué. Suk Cheon caressa les cheveux de Jaejoong qui dormait encore et le médecin entra dans la chambre pour leur expliquer la situation. La substance retrouvée dans la boisson était de l’antigel en poudre, qui aurait été mortel pour le jeune homme s’il en avait ingurgité plus ou s’il était resté plus longtemps sans soin. C’était assurément un acte criminel dans la lignée des menaces qu’il subissait régulièrement. Une fois le médecin parti, Hong Suk Cheon, bouleversé, n’hésita pas à faire part à Yunho de ses inquiétudes.

— Cette personne est entrée dans nos locaux et nous n’avons rien remarqué, murmura-t-il d’une voix tremblante.

— Je n’ai rien signalé de particulier sur les personnes présentes aujourd’hui, répondit le garde du corps en ravalant sa colère. Il y a eu tellement d’allers et venues…

— Mais ton travail n’était-ce pas de le protéger ? Tu l’as laissé seul cinq minutes, et voilà ce qui est arrivé, reprit le producteur avec un ton de reproche.

— Il était exténué, je suis allé lui chercher une boisson chaude, répliqua Yunho sur la défensive, se retenant de crier. S’il n’avait pas eu à passer une journée à faire quelque chose qu’il détestait, on n’en serait pas là. Comment pouvez-vous l’obliger à tomber dans la musique commerciale et l’épuiser à ce point ? Il n’est pas fait pour ça et vous le savez très bien.

 

Hong Suk Cheon répondit vivement par une claque sonore.

— Quoi qu’il en soit, tu as échoué dans le rôle que je t’ai confié, juste au moment où je disais à Lee Won Ho que tu étais impeccable. Que cela ne se reproduise plus, on était à deux doigts de la tragédie.

 

Il quitta la chambre d’hôpital, furieux, et Yunho retourna s’asseoir auprès de Jaejoong de l’autre côté du rideau, fulminant intérieurement. Il tremblait malgré lui, il se sentait coupable, en voulait au producteur, en voulait à la personne qui menaçait la vie de Jaejoong… et il repensait à ce qu’il s’était passé la veille, lorsqu’il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de le serrer contre lui. Il posa ses coudes sur le matelas et reposa sa tête dans ses mains, fatigué. Combien de temps s’était-il passé depuis le moment où l’ambulance était arrivée le chercher ? Quelle heure était-il ? Il avait l’impression que le soir où ils s’étaient embrassés remontait à la semaine dernière alors que cela faisait plus de vingt-quatre heures. Il entendit un murmure, tout comme un souffle.

— Yunho ?

 

Yunho releva la tête. Jaejoong était toujours pâle mais il avait les yeux ouverts.

— Je suis désolé, murmura le garde du corps en lui attrapant la main. Désolé pour ce que je t’ai dit l’autre matin.

— Tu as les yeux rougis, constata le jeune homme.

— J’étais si inquiet, avoua Yunho en lui embrassant le bout des doigts.

— Merci de m’avoir sauvé.

— J’aurais dû empêcher ça.

— Et comment ? rit Jaejoong faiblement. Malgré tout ce que tu peux faire on réussit à me toucher. Et puis… si tu n’avais pas été là, on m’aurait retrouvé mort au petit matin, tout seul. Tu n’as pas échoué.

— Ah… tu as entendu ? demanda Yunho mal à l’aise.

 

Et Hong Suk Cheon était présent, revenu sur ses pas, assistant au réveil de son protégé, constatant avec surprise le rapprochement des deux jeunes hommes. Jaejoong leva la main vers le visage de son vis-à-vis qui la lui embrassa.

— Rassure-moi, je ne te force pas par un pouvoir quelconque à faire ça ? plaisanta le chanteur.

— Contente-toi de te reposer pour l’instant, sourit Yunho. Je trouverai la salope responsable de tout ça.

 

Suk Cheon sortit de derrière le rideau, l’air embarrassé. Le garde du corps eut le réflexe de s’éloigner de Jaejoong comme si de rien n’était.

— J’ai annulé le tournage du clip, dit-il d’une petite voix.

— Pour combien de temps ?

— Tu n’auras pas à le faire. Je suis désolé de t’avoir imposé ça, je ne devrais pas t’obliger à faire un style qui ne te ressemble pas.

 

Il jeta un regard entendu à Yunho qui paraissait surpris.

— Prends quelques jours de repos, le temps de te remettre de ton empoisonnement, continua Suk Cheon en se penchant sur lui, lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. On peut décaler la sortie de l’album aussi, on a déjà un clip de tourné, celui qui est plus fidèle à ton univers. Ne t’inquiète plus de rien jusqu’au jour J.

 

Il lui embrassa le front.

— J’ai eu si peur. Repose-toi, et fais attention jusqu’à ce qu’on trouve le ou la coupable.

— Hyung, murmura Jaejoong. Merci.

— Quand tu pourras te lever, tu partiras quelques jours en vacances, d’accord ?

— En vacances ? s’étonna le jeune homme.

— Tu m’as l’air bien affaibli, tu as besoin d’air, continua le producteur. Je t’envoie au Japon, je connais une petite auberge tranquille dans les montagnes, avec des sources chaudes. Personne ne viendra s’en prendre à toi là-bas, vous partirez tous les deux.

 

Il tendit deux billets d’avion à Yunho.

— Laisse-moi me charger des derniers trucs à fignoler pour ton comeback et va reprendre des forces loin de tout danger. Est-ce que je peux compter sur Jung Yunho pour continuer l’enquête tout de même ?

— Plus que jamais, répondit le garde du corps avec détermination.

— Prends soin de lui, sourit Suk Cheon. Je te le confie.


	4. Chapter 4

            Le sac de voyage tomba le long de sa jambe : Yunho l’avait inconsciemment laissé échapper dès que la porte glissante de la chambre de l’auberge fut ouverte. Jaejoong retira ses lunettes noires, soulagé d’être enfin arrivé. Le voyage n’avait pas été si long mais il était épuisé : il était resté à l’hôpital durant toute une semaine, le temps de s’en remettre. Il avait dû se défaire de tout le stress du comeback approchant et laisser toute son équipe de production régler les derniers détails. Il se sentait tout de même un peu coupable d’être parti comme ça, même si c’était une recommandation de Hong Suk Cheon : il ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Il n’allait pas se plaindre non plus, surtout pas devant un tel décor pittoresque, en pleine région montagneuse nippone, dans une auberge traditionnelle avec des onsen. Un cadre reposant, à l’écart de tout où les deux jeunes hommes pouvaient se relaxer en toute intimité.

— Je n’ai qu’une envie, soupira Jaejoong. Enlever ces vêtements et entrer dans cette source chaude.

— Doucement, on ne vient que d’arriver, répondit Yunho en reprenant son sac et en attrapant la valise du chanteur. Les futons sont installés, repose-toi.

— Des yukata ! s’exclama le jeune homme en découvrant les accessoires disponibles dans les chambres.

 

Yunho soupira longuement et referma la porte après avoir remercier la tenancière qui les avait accueillis. Il alla poser les bagages près de l’unique petite table de cette pièce pratiquement vide tandis que Jaejoong enlevait ses vêtements trop citadins pour enfiler le yukata. Yunho n’osa pas le regarder, il avait passé une semaine à son chevet et n’avaient pas clarifié leur situation. De peur d’une nouvelle dispute, le baiser était redevenu tabou, tout comme les petites marques d’affection qu’il avait eu à son réveil. Tout restait sous-entendu, ou bien Jaejoong comptait sur cette petite retraite pour mettre les choses au point. Ils y pensaient fortement tous les deux mais n’osaient pas aborder le sujet.

— Tu devrais essayer, dit Jaejoong en sortant Yunho de sa réflexion. Je suis sûr que ça t’irait bien.

 

Il nouait sa ceinture comme s’il était habitué aux vêtements traditionnels japonais. Yunho défit son sac et posa sur la petite table un porte-documents qui contenait, entre autre, les lettres anonymes responsables de tout ce cirque : il comptait bien les étudier plus longuement et avancer dans son enquête plutôt que passer une autre semaine à ne rien faire. Il ne sentit pas Jaejoong s’approcher de lui à pas feutrés.

— Allons, ce n’est pas tous les jours qu’on peut profiter d’un tel paysage tout en prenant un bain naturel, lui murmura-t-il à l’oreille.

— On vient d’arriver, répondit Yunho en tressaillant.

— Je vais faire un tour alors, sourit Jaejoong avec enthousiasme. Et je vais prendre un bain, avec ou sans toi.

 

Et il quitta la chambre sans une once d’inquiétude dans sa démarche, et même si Yunho savait qu’il ne risquait rien, il ne se sentait pas à l’aise devant une telle légèreté. Il ne tint donc pas longtemps seul dans cette chambre et se laissa prêter au jeu à son tour, allant se nettoyer avant de rejoindre Jaejoong dans le bain extérieur. La vapeur s’échappait du bassin et le chanteur était seul : ils avaient de la chance, car il y avait peu de clients à l’auberge ce jour-là. Seule sa tête dépassait de l’eau et il avait les yeux fermés, mais cela se voyait qu’il ne dormait pas. Yunho en profita pour dénouer la serviette autour de sa taille pour entrer dans l’eau légèrement opaque. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Jaejoong.

— Tu es bien pudique.

— La preuve que non, je suis là.

— On se fera un sauna en rentrant à Séoul ?

— Aura-t-on le temps ?

 

En effet, une fois rentrés, ils allaient reprendre ce qu’ils avaient laissé derrière eux, avec un planning très serré. Ils avaient quelques jours pour se reposer et Jaejoong pouvait reprendre des forces et se vider la tête, car même s’il semblait être plus léger depuis leur arrivée au Japon, il n’était pas totalement remis psychologiquement de cette tentative d’empoisonnement : il commençait à peine à réaliser ce qu’il avait dû surmonter. A l’hôpital, il était dans une bulle, à l’écart du monde extérieur. Une fois autorisé à sortir, il n’avait pas tardé à prendre l’avion pour le Japon, pour s’isoler encore. Il n’avait même pas eu à faire son sac : il était déjà prêt. Il se glissa lentement vers Yunho, c’était aussi une bonne occasion de se rapprocher de lui à l’abri des regards, mais l’eau avait beau être chaude, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de trembler. Le garde du corps passa un bras autour de ses épaules, se voulant rassurant.

— Comment peut-on être sûr que la personne qui me veut du mal ne nous a pas suivis ?

— Parce que Hong Suk Cheon et moi-même nous sommes assurés de n’être que trois à savoir que tu as quitté Séoul.

— Je te cause des soucis.

— Je suis payé pour ça, répondit Yunho en souriant.

— Oui c’est vrai, murmura Jaejoong avec déception.

 

Il avait presque oublié que cet homme était auprès de lui par devoir. Il était payé pour le protéger.

— Ne pense pas une seconde que je ne suis la que pour ça, dit aussitôt Yunho, comprenant ce qui lui passait par la tête. Pas besoin qu’on se dispute à nouveau là-dessus.

— Je sais…

 

Il doutait momentanément de tout, comme si toutes ses défenses avaient été brisées. Yunho lui embrassa le front tout en caressant ses cheveux avec tendresse.

— Détends-toi, tu es en sécurité ici. Nous sommes tous les deux, loin de tout, avec le strict minimum. Tu étais si enthousiaste tout à l’heure, continue de l’être. Je te promets que j’attraperai le malade qui te poursuit, je ne te quitterai plus des yeux une seule seconde, alors tu peux dormir en paix.

 

Il lui releva le visage du bout des doigts et dépose ses lèvres sur celles qui s’offraient à lui. Surpris par cet élan d’affection, Jaejoong passa ses bras autour de son cou, se collant au plus près de lui, oubliant un instant qu’ils étaient dans leur plus simple appareil. Ils ne s’en retrouvèrent pas embarrassés pour autant et ils restèrent raisonnables. Ils allaient bientôt dîner de toute façon, et enfin ils allaient pouvoir profiter de la quiétude de leur chambre.

 

Assis en tailleur devant la table basse, Yunho fixait les différentes lettres de menaces comme s’il attendait qu’elles lui crient le nom de leur expéditeur. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était penché dessus, ainsi que sur ses notes prises depuis le début de son contrat auprès de Jaejoong. Tout ceci était vain : c’était d’autant plus frustrant maintenant que cela dépassait du cadre professionnel. Jaejoong, lui, était allongé sur son futon, à moitié assoupi.

— Il est tard, dit-il. Viens te coucher.

— J’essaie de me concentrer sur une enquête, alors…

 

Il tourna machinalement sa tête vers le chanteur et sur tut soudainement, les yeux écarquillés. Le yukata était partiellement défait, découvrant une grande partie de son corps. Allongé sur le ventre, il le regardait les yeux mi-clos.

— Là vraiment tu le fais exprès.

— Là vraiment c’est indéniable, et juste pour toi, sourit Jaejoong en se découvrant un peu plus l’épaule. Il est tard, nous avons une semaine dans un endroit isolé, nous ne sommes que tous les deux… viens donc te coucher.

— Dans le futon à côté de toi ou directement dans le tien ? soupira Yunho en éteignant tout de même sa lampe.

— J’ai bien ma petite idée.

 

Répondant à son sourire, il se glissa dans son futon à quelques centimètres de celui de Jaejoong. La porte coulissante menant aux jardins extérieurs était ouverte et la lune éclairait la pièce à elle seule d’une lumière bleutée. Ils se regardaient longuement en silence, et Jaejoong tendit la main vers le visage de Yunho.

— J’aimerais qu’on reste ici pour toujours, murmura-t-il.

— Repose-toi. Demain ça ira mieux et on pourra revenir à Séoul le cœur plus léger.

 

Bien que légèrement déçu, le chanteur ferma les yeux. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il ne s’était pas senti aussi bien pour dormir. Relaxé par le bain ou rassuré par la présence de Yunho si près de lui, il finit par s’endormir profondément, sans crainte. Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de son vis-à-vis, après tout ce qu’il s’était passé ces derniers jours, Jaejoong avait bien mérité un peu de paix. Son corps n’était pas totalement remis de l’empoisonnement, son esprit non plus. C’était comme s’il avait attendu ce moment avant de se laisser emporter par le sommeil à son tour.

 

Ils étaient presque nez contre nez quand Yunho ouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard. Il faisait encore nuit et pourtant il se sentait complètement reposé. Jaejoong semblait paisible à ses côtés et il ne mit pas longtemps avant d’émerger à son tour. Ils rapprochèrent leur visage l’un de l’autre et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, se caressèrent langoureusement, se laissant le temps de se réveiller. Yunho vint chatouiller la langue de Jaejoong du bout de la sienne, et le chanteur répondit en se glissant dans son futon, s’allongeant sur lui avec toute sa sensualité, sans rompre le baiser ne serait-ce qu’un instant. Les mains de Yunho se faufilèrent entre les plis de son yukata, allant lui caresser les cuisses avec envie ; et cette fois, hors de question de s’interroger sur la conscience professionnelle. Ils se découvraient avec des gestes lents, aucune parcelle de peau n’était délaissée bien longtemps.

— Tu n’as pas mis de sous-vêtements, constata Yunho.

— J’avais tout prévu, qu’est-ce que tu crois ? répondit Jaejoong avec un léger sourire.

 

Il sentit les mains de Yunho, presque brûlantes, remonter sur ses fesses. Collés ventre contre ventre, le désir commençait à les consumer de l’intérieur. Jaejoong dénoua fébrilement la ceinture autour de la taille de son garde du corps tout en se frottant sensuellement contre lui, volontairement provocateur. L’effet fut immédiat, ses reins frissonnèrent lorsqu’il sentit une raideur entre ses jambes et il se redressa, faisant glisser son yukata de ses épaules. Yunho admira longtemps la peau nacrée du chanteur réfléchissant la lumière de la lune. Le reste du vêtement ne tenait que de manière superficielle au niveau des coudes : il était complètement dévoilé. Il fut tout aussi facile à Jaejoong de défaire son partenaire de ce qui le cachait et il fit parcourir ses doigts sur son torse. Il l’avait désiré depuis leur première rencontre, et il avait été trop raisonnable pour le montrer. Les grandes mains chaudes le tenaient avec fermeté à la taille, guidant ses ondulations. Ils répétèrent le même mouvement encore et encore, accentuant leur fièvre.

 

N’en pouvant plus, Jaejoong glissa une main dans son dos et releva légèrement le bassin pour attraper l’érection de Yunho, la caressant contre ses fesses. Son vis-à-vis ne se contenta pas de se laisser faire, prodiguant les mêmes soins sur celle qui se dressait devant lui. Leurs soupirs résonnaient en écho, témoignage d’un plaisir partagé. Jaejoong se cambra soudainement en laissant échapper un gémissement avant de retomber sur Yunho, retrouvant le chemin de son baiser avec une violence contrôlée, ce qui mit fin aux caresses. Le chanteur lui donna un coup de langue sur les lèvres avant de la laisser jouer avec sa jumelle. Yunho se laissait séduire, appréciant l’initiative. Jaejoong semblait parti pour aller jusqu’au bout, et il en eut la confirmation lorsqu’il se détacha de lui quelques secondes, le temps d’aller fouiller dans son portefeuille, sortant un petit sachet carré. Le garde du corps se redressa sur ses coudes quand Jaejoong revint vers lui, continuant dans sa passivité, comme hypnotisé par le regard d’ébène qui le transperçait. Son amant lui embrassa le cou, descendant jusqu’à son torse, se traçant un chemin direct vers son bas-ventre. Il fit basculer sa tête en arrière lorsque la langue de Jaejoong vint caresser sa hampe sur toute sa longueur. Les doigts de Yunho se crispèrent dans sa chevelure, lâchant un râle de plaisir quand les va-et-vient commencèrent. Jaejoong semblait prendre un certain plaisir à jouer avec ses lèvres. Il ouvrit le sachet tout en continuant sa douce torture et y sortit le préservatif avant de l’enfiler sur le membre de Yunho tout doucement.

 

Le garde du corps attrapa le bras de Jaejoong, le ramenant contre lui pour l’embrasser fougueusement, le faisant rouler sous lui. Il ne pouvait plus rester là à le regarder. Le chanteur émit un cri sans le vouloir, surpris par cet élan soudain. Il s’agrippa aux épaules de Yunho et noua ses jambes autour de sa taille pour l’accueillir en lui. Malgré lui, ses ongles s’enfoncèrent dans la chair sous ses doigts mais Yunho n’y prêta aucune attention, se concentrant pour ne pas lui-même lui faire mal. La douleur était pourtant inévitable et Jaejoong se mordit les lèvres pour étouffer une plainte. Il ne lâchait pas Yunho du regard et la douceur de ses yeux fit disparaître l’inconfort. Il se détendit, laissant place au bien-être, le laissant lui prendre les mains, lier ses doigts aux siens et les lui plaquer contre l’oreiller. Il était complètement sous son emprise et c’était son partenaire à présent qui menait le jeu à son bon vouloir. Il lui imposait un rythme langoureux entre ses reins, lui arrachant quelques cris de plaisir se mêlant à ses râles. Il commença à accélérer la cadence, donnant des coups de butoir qui ne manquaient pas d’électriser Jaejoong à chaque fois. Chaque muscle du corps de Yunho était en mouvement, accentuant les sensations. Le chanteur en voulait plus : il voulait pouvoir l’embrasser et goûter à sa peau caramélisée jusqu’à ce qu’il en soit rassasié, il voulait que ses mains le touchent encore jusqu’à ce que sa chair prenne feu. Il se cambra, sentant le membre de son amant pénétrer plus profondément encore en lui. Une de ses mains fut libérée de son emprise et les doigts de Yunho glissèrent sur son torse, allant jusqu’à son entrejambe, venant caresser frénétiquement son membre tendu. Ses gémissements redoublèrent, répondant à ceux plus rauques de son amant dont la peau hâlée luisait sous l’effort ; des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur ses tempes, retraçant la ligne de sa mâchoire. Jaejoong posa ses mains sur son torse, il pouvait sentir son cœur battre à toute allure. Avec un regain de force, il le fit basculer sur le côté et il put se retrouver de nouveau à califourchon sur lui, mouvant son bassin à l’allure qu’il le souhaitait pour accentuer le plaisir. Et comme il l’avait voulu, les mains de Yunho lui parcouraient le corps avec une douceur exquise, descendant jusqu’à ses fesses qu’elles ne lâchèrent plus. Ils sentaient le point culminant arriver et tout le corps du chanteur s’immobilisa. Ses chairs se resserrèrent sur le sexe de Yunho qui lâcha un dernier cri libérateur. Jaejoong reprit ses lentes ondulations, tremblant de tous ses membres, tandis que son amant terminait ses caresses sur son érection pour le faire jouir à son tour. Enfin, il retomba, épuisé, et Yunho l’entoura de ses bras avec tendresse dans un état de béatitude qui n’était pas désagréable. Leurs lèvres se joignirent, caressantes, engageant un profond baiser, parfait pour conclure cet ébat passionné.

 

Ils ne le regretteraient pas, ils l’avaient désiré et ils se sentaient libres, coupés du monde. Ils avaient encore quelques heures avant de pouvoir se lever, et à présent on ne distinguait plus la séparation entre les futons. Ils se prélassaient l’un contre l’autre dans ce nid qu’ils s’étaient créés. Allongé sur Jaejoong, l’oreille collée à sa poitrine, Yunho attendait encore que son cœur reprenne un rythme plus calme.

— Comment as-tu su ? demanda le chanteur en lui caressant les cheveux.

 

Yunho ne répondit pas immédiatement, prenant le temps de réfléchir sur le sens de la question avant de comprendre qu’il était sur la même longueur d’onde. Puis, un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

— Ta salle de bain. Ou bien le tablier avec des fraises…

— Il était jaune.

— Dans mon souvenir, j’y vois des fraises, et c’était tout mignon, continua Yunho sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

— Soit, des fraises, murmura Jaejoong avec douceur. Je ne sais pas en quoi ça a l’air gay, mais si ça te fait plaisir.

 

Le garde du corps releva la tête, les yeux à moitié masqués par ses cheveux légèrement humides. Il alla chercher un nouveau baiser, plein de tendresse.

— La façon dont tu me regardais a beaucoup joué, ajouta-t-il.

— La façon dont _tu_ me regardais, corrigea Jaejoong en lui dégageant machinalement les mèches devant les yeux.

— Je crois que cela s’est fait naturellement alors.

— Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que quelqu’un de ta trempe serait si sensible à mon charme, avoua le chanteur.

— Tu serais surpris de voir que je ne suis pas le seul dans mon corps de métier à être gay.

 

Il lui embrassa l’épaule affectueusement.

— Après tout, on passe beaucoup de temps entre hommes, dit-il toujours avec humour, sur un ton aguicheur. Dans la salle de musculation, tous ces corps masculins en plein effort, bien entretenus et en sueur…

— J’imagine bien les orgies, sourit Jaejoong.

— Plus sérieusement, il y a d’autres gardes du corps homosexuels. Le métier et la personnalité de déterminent pas la sexualité. Après, on reste très discrets sur ce sujet.

— Tes parents le savent ? demanda le chanteur d’un air plus réfléchi.

— Cela fait des années que je ne vois plus ma famille. Lee Won Ho a pris la place de mon père, et lui-même ne le sait pas. Et toi ?

— Ma mère le sait, mais mon père non. Je suis son seul fils et cela lui ferait un choc, murmura Jaejoong tristement.

 

Yunho déposa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme pour affirmer son soutien. Jaejoong soupira en l’entourant de ses bras pour l’enlacer pour fermement contre lui.

— Tu crois qu’il est possible que la personne qui m’envoie ces lettres, qui menace ma vie, ne soit pas une femme ?

— Tout est possible, répondit Yunho. Mais je n’arrive pas encore à le déterminer. Je le trouverai, je te le promets.

 

Ils avaient encore quelques jours pour se vider l’esprit de tous ces tracas. Yunho avait beau réfléchir là-dessus, tant qu’il n’avait pas d’autres éléments il ne pouvait pas résoudre le mystère, mais il était hors de question de laisser Jaejoong être exposé au danger. Ils ne passèrent pas leur séjour à rester dans l’auberge. La forêt pouvait être visitée, il y avait quelques temples traditionnels ainsi qu’un festival en ville. Ils n’eurent plus le temps de penser à la personne qui harcelait le chanteur coréen, ils profitaient pleinement de la culture japonaise pour se ressourcer. De temps en temps Hong Suk Cheon les contactait, il avait besoin de savoir comment allait son protégé.

 

Ils purent constater que le temps passait plus vite quand on s’amusait, et les cinq jours de paix prirent fin trop rapidement à leur goût. Ils durent rentrer à Tokyo pour prendre l’avion, direction Incheon. Jaejoong ne revenait pas sans rien : il se sentait beaucoup plus apaisé, prêt à commencer sa promotion avec entrain. Il parvenait de nouveau à offrir un sourire sincère à ses fans qui l’attendaient sagement.


	5. Chapter 5

Comme prévu, dès qu’ils posèrent le pied en Corée du Sud, Yunho et Jaejoong n’eurent plus de temps pour eux deux. Ils furent accueillis à l’aéroport d’Incheon par le manager de l’artiste qui les conduisit aussitôt jusqu’à la voiture. Le manager Park avait cet air bonhomme chaleureux qui inspirait la confiance. Il fut celui qui avait veillé sur Jaejoong depuis ses débuts jusqu’à l’arrivée du garde du corps. Il n’était pas formé pour le protéger de quelque chose d’aussi menaçant qu’un harceleur ou des fans qui se croient tout permis. Il ne pouvait pas vivre continuellement avec son artiste, alors que la plus grande partie des atteintes portées à sa personne s’était déroulée dans le cadre privé, dans son propre appartement. La présence de Yunho l’avait beaucoup rassuré à ce sujet.

 

Jaejoong dut étudier le planning de la promotion de son nouvel album durant tout le trajet jusqu’à Séoul où il laissa ses affaires à son appartement et eut quelques minutes pour se débarbouiller avant de partir pour son agence. Hong Suk Cheon l’attendait avec impatience pour faire le point sur son emploi du temps : il allait devoir participer à quelques émissions de radio, mais aussi à la télévision, et des interviews pour la presse. Il fallait qu’ils se mettent d’accord sur les réponses qu’il allait donner, notamment en ce qui concernait son départ imprévu dont la destination avait été tenue secrète. Des dates de rencontres avec les fans et de dédicaces étaient déjà prévues également, et il fallait briefer Yunho à ce sujet puisqu’il était responsable de la sécurité de l’artiste. Tout cela ne faisait pas peur à Jaejoong, car c’était une part importante de son métier, et son séjour au Japon l’avait apaisé, galvanisé : il était fin prêt à faire ce qu’il aimait sans avoir à regarder par-dessus son épaule avec crainte.

 

La fatigue ne se lisait pas sur le visage impassible de Yunho. Il portait son costume noir, sobre et strict, et il avait adopté de nouveau sa posture professionnelle et silencieuse. Lorsque le manager arrêta la voiture devant la grande porte du building qui hébergeait l’agence musicale de Hong Suk Cheon, il sortit en premier pour ouvrir la portière de Jaejoong et suivre consciencieusement ses pas. Ils ne s’attardèrent pas à l’entrée et prirent l’ascenseur pour retrouver le producteur qui les attendait dans son bureau.

— Ah ! Jaejoong ! s’exclama-t-il en ouvrant les bras. Quel plaisir de te voir ! Tu as repris des couleurs, le repos t’a fait un bien fou.

— Merci Hong, sourit le chanteur. Merci de m’y avoir envoyé.

— C’était plus que nécessaire. Quelqu’un a tenté de te tuer en t’empoisonnant. Nous n’avons pas été assez vigilants, nous devons en tirer des leçons. Avec Lee Won Ho, nous avons enquêté sur cette journée, visionné les vidéos de surveillance, confié le reste à la police, parlé au personnel, mais nous n’avons rien trouvé. J’ai fait renforcer la sécurité dans le bâtiment et à présent on soumet tout le monde à des fouilles.

 

Jaejoong hocha la tête. Il comprenait qu’on faisait tout cela pour sa protection mais cela le mettait mal à l’aise de voir le quotidien de tous bouleversé à cause de lui. Et la police était dorénavant sur l’affaire. Hong Suk Cheon changea très vite le sujet de la conversation, car la raison de la présence du jeune homme dans son bureau était autre : l’emploi du temps pour ces prochaines semaines. Tandis que les deux hommes parlaient travail, Yunho attendait dans un coin, somnolant de façon imperceptible. Au bout d’une heure, le producteur lui tendit les données de l’organisation des fan-meetings concentrés dans un dossier d’une dizaine de pages avec un descriptif des différents lieux dans les moindres détails. Non seulement il continuerait à suivre Jaejoong mais en plus il serait en charge du service de sécurité qui veillerait sur le bon déroulement des événements. On lui présenta dans la foulée les agents de sécurité nouvellement employés. Yunho mourait d’envie de dire à Hong Suk Cheon que ce n’était pas exactement le même métier, mais comme cela concernait Jaejoong, il prit son rôle à cœur.

 

Quand l’heure de rentrer sonna, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Yunho se chargea de conduire la voiture jusqu’à l’appartement, tandis que Jaejoong tenait sa tête entre ses doigts en soupirant. Enfin il pouvait se reposer. Ils restèrent silencieux durant tout le trajet qui ne fut pas bien long. En rentrant à l’appartement, ils se rendirent compte avec étonnement que le manager Park avait laissé sur la petite table du salon de grandes boites de pizzas avec quelques boissons et un petit mot d’encouragement. Il avait dû s’en occuper pendant le long entretien avec Hong Suk Cheon, sachant que l’un comme l’autre seraient trop épuisés pour cuisiner quoi que ce soit. Reconnaissants, Yunho et Jaejoong se régalèrent de ce festin. Il était minuit passé et la journée avait été incroyablement longue : vingt-quatre heures plus tôt, ils étaient encore dans leur chambre à l’auberge japonaise, et désormais les vacances étaient bel et bien terminées.

— Mine de rien, tu auras beaucoup de choses à faire, dit Jaejoong. Tu continueras à enquêter quand même ?

— Je vais essayer, répondit Yunho qui était assis par terre, les jambes tendues devant lui.

 

Il avait retiré sa veste noire et sa chemise était déboutonnée au col, découvrant le haut de son torse presque avec effronterie. Jaejoong n’arrivait pas à s’en détacher les yeux, cela lui semblait une éternité depuis la dernière fois qu’il l’avait touché. Mais la fatigue prenait le dessus et il devait prendre une douche avant d’aller se coucher. Sans qu’il ne le lui ait demandé, Yunho nettoya la petite table et rangea le salon, mettant dans un coin les cartons qui sentaient encore la pizza et les bouteilles vides. Quand Jaejoong en eût terminé avec la salle de bain, il prit sa place avec soulagement : sentir l’eau chaude sur sa peau lui faisait un bien fou après une si longue journée. Il en sortit rapidement, portant un simple débardeur blanc et un pantalon léger en coton, prêt à aller dans sa chambre. Il croisa Jaejoong avec surprise, pensant qu’il serait déjà endormi.

— Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j’allais me coucher sans te dire bonne nuit ?

— Je ne sais pas, fit sincèrement Yunho, les yeux écarquillés.

— Et bien bonne nuit, sourit Jaejoong avant de l’embrasser tendrement.

 

Yunho ne s’y attendait pas, même après ces moments intimes loin de tout dans une auberge au Japon.

— Tu me vexes un peu, marmonna son vis-à-vis.

— De quoi ?

— Rester de glace comme ça, alors que je t’invite presque dans mon lit…

— C’était si explicite ? répondit Yunho avec un sourire moqueur.

— C’était entendu, rectifia Jaejoong.

 

Il l’attrapa par le col et se serra un peu plus contre lui avec sensualité.

— Tu étais si près de moi pourtant tu m’as manqué, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

 

Yunho le prit fermement par la taille et lui rendit son baiser au centuple. Jaejoong ne parut pas surpris et il ouvrit un peu plus la mâchoire pour le laisser jouer avec sa langue. Les mains posées sur son torse, il commença à reculer, le conduisant pas à pas jusqu’à sa chambre. Ses jambes rencontrèrent le rebord de son lit et il se laissa tomber en arrière, emportant Yunho avec lui. Il s’attendait à avoir le souffle coupé sous le poids de son garde du corps, mais celui-ci anticipa le choc et se rattrapa avec ses bras sans pour autant rompre le baiser. Jaejoong faisait parcourir ses doigts sous le débardeur de son compagnon, caressant presque avidité ses pectoraux et son ventre dur et sculpté. Yunho n’était pas moins affamé de caresses. Les mains sur les hanches du chanteur, il faisait rouler ses pouces avec tendresse contre sa peau, juste au-dessus de l’élastique de son pantalon. Jaejoong frémissait à son contact, il avait déjà goûté au toucher expert de cet homme, et le souvenir qu’il en avait laissé était impérissable. Il soupirait d’extase tandis que les lèvres de Yunho lui effleuraient le cou, déposant des petits baisers sur leur passage.

— Est-ce que c’est bien raisonnable ? demanda Yunho dans un souffle.

— Non, ça ne l’est pas, répondit son vis-à-vis.

 

Il se tenait étroitement au-dessus de lui, le bas-ventre collé au sien. Jaejoong avait légèrement écarté les jambes, s’offrant à lui, mais le garde du corps redressa le buste et regarda son compagnon avec intensité.

— Alors on devrait dormir sagement, dit-il en toute simplicité.

 

Jaejoong ne put cacher sa déception. Il le sentait pourtant, que le désir de Yunho était au moins équivalent au sien, mais il semblerait que le jeune homme savait garder la tête froide – et autre partie de son corps – en toute occasion. Cela n’empêcha pas Jaejoong de tenter une nouvelle fois d’user de ses charmes pour vaincre la volonté de Yunho, descendant sa main contre son bas-ventre, émettant un son volontairement lubrique, entre le soupir et le gémissement, le regard qui ne laissait place à aucun doute quant à ses intentions. Il mut son corps lascivement, attisant le désir pour ne pas le laisser s’éteindre. Il voyait bien que ses efforts n’étaient pas vains, que son amant se laissait fondre lentement.

— Encore un peu, murmura Jaejoong à son oreille. On aura de moins en moins de temps pour les câlins.

 

Sa main continuait son chemin et se glissa dans le pantalon de Yunho. Il commença à le caresser avec des mouvements amples et serrés. A en juger par la réaction du garde du corps, il appréciait grandement ces attentions ciblées, durcissant entre ses doigts. Les paupières à demi-closes, il ne retenait plus son plaisir. Jaejoong savait exactement ce qu’il fallait faire, et il était désormais trop tard pour se montrer raisonnable. Il baissa un peu son pantalon, libérant son membre gonflé, et rendit la pareille à son amant, le touchant d’abord très lentement, puis en accentuant ses va-et-vient, de plus en plus frénétiques. De plus en plus intenses. Emporté par ses soudaines sensations, Jaejoong lâcha prise et s’agrippa à son oreiller. Yunho continuait ses caresses, hampe contre hampe, le plaisir synchronisé. Il alternait entre douceur et vigueur, mêlant ses cris avec ceux de son amant.

 

Le corps entier de Jaejoong était tendu sous lui. Il était si proche de la petite mort… Les yeux de Yunho ne le lâchaient pas, le regardant avec une telle intensité, comme si le voir dans cet état lui suffisait à atteindre l’orgasme. Il cala sa cadence sur la respiration rapide de son compagnon, répondant naturellement à ses désirs. Jaejoong vint en premier, dans un râle soudain, et il se répandit sur son ventre humide de sueur. Yunho ne tarda pas à jouir à son tour, recouvrant la semence du chanteur.

 

La tension s’évanouit progressivement, et seuls leurs souffles tremblants rompaient le silence. Puis Jaejoong commença à retrouver ses esprits et il se contorsionna pour récupérer quelque chose sur le sol : une serviette blanche qu’il lança à Yunho. Celui-ci comprit ce qu’il devait en faire et entreprit de nettoyer le ventre de son amant.

— Satisfait ? lui demanda-t-il.

 

Avec un sourire, Jaejoong se redressa et posa la main sur sa joue avec tendresse. Pour toute réponse, il l’embrassa, presque timidement, et ils se glissèrent dans le lit pour dormir enfin.

 

Lorsque Yunho se réveilla au petit matin, Jaejoong n’était plus à ses côtés. Les draps étaient encore tièdes et il mit de longues secondes avant d’avoir les idées en place. Le garde du corps se leva avec nonchalance, se grattant l’arrière de la tête, et il se rendit à la cuisine. Comme il s’en était douté, il retrouva Jaejoong qui chantonnait gaiement tout en préparant le petit-déjeuner. Son sourire s’élargit lorsqu’il vit Yunho et l’accueillit avec un rapide baiser.

— Un café comme d’habitude ?

— Je mangerais bien ce que tu es en train de cuisiner, corrigea-t-il avec une voix douce.

— Moi je mangerais bien autre chose, mais selon l’avis de la personne en face de moi, il faut se montrer raisonnable, rétorqua Jaejoong.

— J’ai de plus en plus l’impression que je ne vais pas réussir à suivre ta libido, soupira le garde du corps.

— Menteur, conclut le chanteur en lui servant le café.

 

Ils avaient un peu plus d’une heure devant eux pour se préparer à partir à l’agence pour terminer les préparatifs de la promotion du nouvel album de Jaejoong. Yunho récupéra le courrier pendant que son protégé finissait de s’habiller. Il n’y avait rien de bien intéressant, excepté une enveloppe au format carré, un peu gonflée par l’humidité, avec l’adresse indiquée en caractères imprimés et dépourvue de timbre. Elle avait été insérée directement dans la boîte aux lettres sans passer par le service postal. D’instinct, Yunho comprit ce que c’était, cela ne faisait aucun doute, l’anonyme avait encore frappé. Il prit un couteau et ouvrit la lettre avec précaution : il ne savait pas ce qu’elle pouvait contenir. Du bout des doigts, il sortit un simple papier épais sur lequel étaient rédigées quelques lignes tapées sûrement par ordinateur et imprimé avec sobriété au milieu de la page.

— Qu’est-ce que c’est ? fit la voix de Jaejoong, au loin.

 

Yunho ne répondit pas et se contenta de lire silencieusement.

 

_Comment as-tu osé partir sans me dire où tu allais ? Qu’as-tu fait loin de moi ? Essaies-tu de nier le fait que tu m’appartiens ? L’avertissement que je t’ai donné ne t’a pas suffi ? Je recommencerai s’il le faut. Je préfère te tuer de mes mains si tu n’es pas mien._

 

— Qu’est-ce que ça dit ? continua Jaejoong d’une voix inquiète.

 

Il se doutait bien de ce que cela pouvait être, surtout en voyant l’expression figée de Yunho. N’attendant pas qu’il lui réponde, il s’approcha à grands pas et commença à lire à son tour. Son cœur se serra aussitôt, comme s’il était tombé dans un lac gelé. Instinctivement, Yunho passa son bras autour de ses épaules et le serra contre lui, posant ses lèvres contre son front.

— Je ne laisserai plus personne te toucher, dit-il avec fermeté. Je t’en fais la promesse.

 

Depuis l’incident avec le poison, il était devenu urgent de remettre ce cas entre les mains de la police. Yunho n’avait pas les outils nécessaires pour mener l’enquête correctement mais cela ne l’empêchait pas de se creuser la tête en continu. Les inspecteurs ne leur donnaient aucune nouvelle sur l’avancement de leurs investigations. Cette personne était-elle si difficile à trouver ? Avait-elle vraiment réussi à couvrir ses traces ? Cela signifiait sans nul doute qu’elle s’avait ce qu’elle faisait et prenait garde à ne pas laisser ses empreintes ou une quelconque marque d’ADN. En y pensant, c’était encore plus effrayant.

 

L’humeur légère du matin s’était tout à coup assombrie. Jaejoong ne fit aucun commentaire, mais Yunho savait très bien qu’il n’était pas rassuré. Ils partirent au travail l’esprit perturbé par ces quelques mots. La première chose qu’ils firent en arrivant fut de montrer la lettre à Hong Suk Cheon qui ne tarda pas à la transmettre aux officiers chargés de l’affaire.

 

L’après-midi vint rapidement et ils avaient terminé leurs obligations pour la journée. Au lieu de rentrer à l’appartement, Yunho voulut se rendre à son centre d’entraînement. Il avait besoin de se défouler et libérer sa frustration. Jaejoong le suivit, curieux de voir où son compagnon avait vécu avant leur rencontre, prétextant qu’il ne devait pas quitter son garde du corps pour des questions de sécurité. Par la vitre de la voiture, le chanteur observait la ville qui défilait, et lorsqu’un immeuble sobre à la façade de verre entra dans son champ de vision, Yunho lui précisa que c’était leur destination. Il fit le tour du bâtiment et entra dans un parking sous-terrain. Il le connaissait par cœur : il fit biper son passe magnétique et se gara sur une place numérotée qui devait lui être attribuée à titre personnel. Ensuite, Jaejoong le suivit diligemment jusqu’à l’ascenseur. Yunho ne lui fit pas la visite et il le conduisit dans une immense salle de sport, avec des rings de boxe en son centre, des tapis étalés sur le sol, et divers matériels d’entraînement et de musculation. Quelques hommes, tous de large et haute stature, étaient en plein exercice. Ils saluèrent Yunho comme un frère.

— Ça te tente de te monter sur le ring ? demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire.

— Non merci, répondit Jaejoong en le regardant enlever sa veste et sa chemise, par-dessous laquelle il portait un débardeur. Je vais me contenter de t’admirer et de fantasmer sur ta peau luisante de transpiration.

— Tant pis, fit Yunho en haussant les épaules.

 

Une jeune recrue salua son senior et ils se mirent tous les deux en position de combat. Ils partirent dans un duel libre, mélangeant plusieurs techniques au corps à corps. Jaejoong n’en loupait pas une miette : il remarqua combien les jambes de son garde du corps était longues et devenaient des armes précises et rapides sur le ring. Les deux adversaires ne se ménageaient pas et les chocs de leurs coups faisaient grimacer le chanteur à plusieurs reprises. Yunho encaissait et rendait les attaques avec encore plus de force.

— Le combat est-il si passionnant ? intervint une voix soudaine derrière Jaejoong.

 

Le jeune homme sursauta malgré lui, et sa réaction fit sourire Lee Won Ho. Il le salua maladroitement, les joues rosissantes.

— Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer, dit l’homme qui lui faisait face en lui prenant délicatement les doigts.

 

Lee Won Ho déposa ses lèvres sur le dos de la main de Jaejoong qui ne réagit pas sous la surprise. Personne ne lui avait jamais fait le baisemain, et c’était loin d’être une pratique en Corée du Sud. Il parut rassuré néanmoins de reconnaître l’ami de Hong Suk Cheon et formateur de confiance de Yunho. Il posa de nouveau son regard sur le combat.

— C’est intense, répondit-il. Ils sont si concentrés…

— C’est nécessaire, expliqua Won Ho. Il faut trouver l’équilibre entre la réflexion, la concentration et l’instinct. Cela va durer un petit moment, je peux vous faire visiter les lieux en attendant qu’ils aient fini.

 

Il posa la main sur l’épaule de Jaejoong et le fit pivoter vers la porte principale de la salle d’entraînement.

— C’est vous qui vous êtes occupé de Yunho, n’est-ce pas ?

— Tout à fait.

— Savoir dans quel environnement il s’est épanoui m’intéresse beaucoup, sourit Jaejoong en le suivant.

— J’ai beaucoup d’anecdotes pour vous alors, rit Won Ho de bon cœur.

 

Ils quittèrent la salle sous le regard en coin de Yunho, pour se diriger vers les autres parties du centre de formation de protection rapprochée. Il y avait très peu de décorations aux murs en-dehors de grandes photographies dans des cadres noirs, représentant les agents formés dans différents exercices et attitudes : l’entraînement sur les rings, le stand de tir, les conférences studieuses sur la sécurité, ou encore alignés avec un air solennel sur leurs visages, portant leurs costumes noirs et sobres. Leur détermination et leur dévotion se lisaient sur leurs visages. Sur quelques unes, Jaejoong reconnut Yunho, droit et fier, presque intimidant avec ses épaules larges et sa mâchoire serrée.

— Il fait la fierté de notre institut, raconta le formateur. Il excelle dans toutes les catégories, et c’est pour cela que lorsque Suk Cheon est venu faire appel à mes services pour votre protection, je l’ai chaudement recommandé.

— Je vous en remercie personnellement alors, répondit Jaejoong avec un sourire lumineux. Il m’est d’une grande aide aujourd’hui, je me sens plus rassuré depuis qu’il est près de moi.

— Je comprends tout à fait. Ce qui vous arrive doit être difficile à surmonter tout seul.

 

La visite continuait, les dortoirs n’étaient pas loin. Les murs dépouillés et gris, les lits étroitement faits, il n’y avait aucun défaut, ni même aucune personnalisation. Jaejoong comprenait mieux le comportement parfois détaché de Yunho. Il écoutait attentivement les histoires de Lee Won Ho, mais rien de ce qu’il pouvait dire ne se révéla être très croustillant. Les recrues du centre de formation étaient plus que studieuses.

— En plus des services de Yunho, je peux vous proposer de vous donner quelques leçons d’auto-défense.

— L’idée n’est pas mauvaise mais je n’ai pas vraiment été attaqué physiquement encore, hésita Jaejoong.

— Vous avez été empoisonné, rappela Won Ho.

— Oui mais je ne me suis pas retrouvé confronté physiquement à l’agresseur.

— A l’allure où vont les choses, vous devez vous y préparer.

 

Jaejoong eut une petite grimace mais hocha la tête en approuvant son interlocuteur. Aurait-il seulement le temps de prendre des leçons alors qu’il allait se lancer dans plusieurs semaines de promotion ?

— Je demanderai à Yunho de m’entraîner à la maison.

— Très bien, répondit Won Ho sur un ton un peu trop sec.

 

Un long silence s’installa entre eux tandis qu’ils traversaient un long couloir. De temps à autre, Lee Won Ho guidait le chanteur d’un geste, en posant sa main contre son dos. Peut-être était-ce sa personnalité d’être si tactile, mais Jaejoong se sentait de plus en plus mal à l’aise. Il n’osait cependant pas faire de remarque à celui qui avait formé Yunho. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le stand de tir. Deux élèves étaient en pleine séance, de gros casques sur les oreilles, touchant les cibles en plein cœur. Jaejoong et Won Ho s’étaient arrêtés derrière la vitre qui séparait la salle et la pièce qui servait d’intermédiaire entre le couloir et les cabines de tir, à l’abri des coups de feu et de leurs claquements assourdissants.

— Yunho ne porte pas d’arme à feu ! fit remarquer Jaejoong avec étonnement.

— Il devrait pourtant.

 

Le jeune homme sentit bien le mécontentement dans la voix de Lee Won Ho. Il préféra ne pas en rajouter. Il ne s’était pas déroulé deux minutes quand Yunho apparut derrière eux, sa chemise sur le dos, qu’il n’avait pas pris la peine de boutonner, le visage grave.

— Jaejoong, dit-il. Il est temps d’y aller.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda la chanteur, surpris.

— Nous _devons_ partir _maintenant_ , insista Yunho.

— Il y a une urgence ? fit Won Ho.

— On peut dire ça oui.

 

Comme le garde du corps restait évasif, Jaejoong ne demanda pas plus de précision et salua Lee Won Ho d’un signe de tête avant de suivre Yunho qui se dirigea vers les escaliers pour descendre dans le parking sous-terrain. Au passage, il lui attrapa le poignet pour le faire marcher plus vite. Jaejoong ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu’il passait, mais cela devait être grave pour qu’il agisse de cette façon. Il l’entendait cependant maugréer.

— Evidemment tu n’as pas l’air de t’en être rendu compte, mais ce n’est pas de ta faute… je suis celui qui a instauré en toi une confiance totale en un lieu pareil.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Je t’ai emmené dans la gueule du loup sans le savoir, et pourquoi je n’ai pas compris plus tôt ? Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que je m’y attendais ? Absolument pas. Mais c’est évident. Ce que j’ai vu…

 

Il courait presque, sur le béton du parking, les doigts serrés sur le poignet de Jaejoong qui peinait à le suivre.

— Je ne comprends pas ce que tu essaies de me dire ! s’exclama-t-il.

 

Ils étaient enfin dans la voiture et à ce moment-là, Jaejoong retira d’un coup sec son bras de l’emprise de Yunho.

— Explique-moi !

— Dans la voiture ! ordonna le garde du corps.

 

Le chanteur ouvrit la bouche, mais un coup de feu étouffa toute parole et résonna dans tout le parking. D’instinct, Jaejoong se baissa, les yeux grands ouverts sous la panique. Yunho s’était baissé lui aussi et rejoignit son protégé rapidement, ouvrit la portière arrière et le fit entrer en lui tenant la tête.

— Qu’est-ce que c’est ? s’écria Jaejoong tandis que Yunho referma derrière lui.

 

D’autres coups de feu retentirent, et Yunho dut faire le tour pour se jeter sur le volant, démarrant le moteur en trombe et faisant crisser les pneus sur le béton, filant à toute vitesse. Il ne prit pas le temps de sortir son passe pour ouvrir la barrière : la voiture l’explosa au passage. Jaejoong regarda par la vitre arrière et aperçut furtivement la silhouette de Lee Won Ho au milieu du parking.

— C’est lui qui a tiré ? s’étonna-t-il.

— Et merde, grogna Yunho qui filait sur le boulevard, dépassant la vitesse autorisée.

 

Une goutte de sueur coulait le long de sa tempe. Les yeux rivés sur la route, les sourcils froncés, il ne jeta même pas un regard à Jaejoong derrière lui.

— Explique-moi !

— Réfléchis à la façon dont il s’est comporté avec toi, cracha Yunho.

 

Le chanteur mit quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant de répondre.

— Il a franchi certaines barrières de mon espace vital d’accord, mais de là à ce qu’il…

— Tu m’expliqueras pourquoi il nous a tirés dessus tout à coup alors.

— Toi explique-moi, répéta Jaejoong. C’est lui l’auteur des lettres de menace ?

— Ils ont épluché les caméras de surveillance sur la journée où tu as été empoisonné, aucun suspect n’a été identifié. Il était là ce jour-là, je ne l’ai pas vu mais Hong Suk Cheon me l’a dit à l’hôpital. Si on n’a pas pu voir quelqu’un d’étrange à la caméra c’est parce que c’était lui le coupable. Qui viendrait le soupçonner ?

— Mais ça n’a aucun sens ! fit son compagnon d’une voix aigüe. Pourquoi te mettre à mon service dans ce cas ?

 

Yunho ne répondit pas cette fois, peut-être parce qu’il cherchait encore à comprendre. La mâchoire tendue, le front plissé, il semblait réfléchir avec intensité.

— Tu saignes ! s’écria Jaejoong soudainement en remarquant une tâche foncée au niveau de la taille de son garde du corps.

— Je ne l’ai jamais vu se comporter comme ça avec quiconque, reprit Yunho, la voix déformée par la douleur. Il a toujours été distant avec nous, ou ses amis. Un baisemain ? Vraiment ?

— Tu es blessé ! répéta-t-il avec effarement. Tu dois aller à l’hôpital !

 

Mais Yunho ne semblait pas s’en soucier. Jaejoong attrapa une serviette qui trainait sous les sièges et la pressa contre la blessure. Le garde du corps ne put retenir un grognement mais il le laissa faire. De son côté il commença à appuyer sur quelques boutons du GPS, mettant en marche le téléphone intégré, et appela Hong Suk Cheon.

— Qu’y a-t-il ? fit la voix du producteur.

— Nous sommes en chemin. Prépare un billet d’avion pour Jaejoong et le manager Park. Je sais qui est l’auteur des lettres, répondit le garde du corps précipitamment.

— Tu sais qui…

— Lee Won Ho nous a berné depuis le début, on doit mettre Jaejoong en lieu sûr le temps que je m’occupe de lui.

— Je n’ai pas mon mot à dire ? intervint le chanteur d’une voix alarmée. Tu es blessé ! Tu ne peux pas…

— Hong ! coupa Yunho. Ne me dis pas où tu l’envoies, mais le manager Park doit l’emmener loin de Séoul, je ne sais pas de quels moyens Lee Won Ho dispose, surtout maintenant qu’il a été percé à jour.

— Comment est-ce possible ?

 

Hong Suk Cheon ne semblait pas vouloir y croire, Jaejoong lui-même n’était pas sûr.

— A-t-il été si surpris que ça en voyant les lettres ? C’est quelqu’un qui connaît le métier et qui ne laisse pas de trace, pas une fanatique aveuglée par son amour susceptible de laisser son ADN sur les pièces à conviction. Il savait que tu ferais appel à lui à un moment ou à un autre, et il savait que je ne serais pas capable de le soupçonner lui. Mais je sais ce que j’ai vu, il s’est approché de Jaejoong de manière trop familière.

— Je te crois, finit par dire le producteur. Venez vite, je prépare tout ce que tu m’as demandé pour que Jaejoong s’en aille immédiatement.

— Appelle une ambulance aussi ! s’exclama le chanteur, penché entre les deux sièges avant, la main rougie par la serviette qui s’imbibait du sang de Yunho.

 

Le téléphone fut désactivé.

— Je ne veux pas te laisser, reprit Jaejoong. Laisse-moi conduire d’abord, tu es sur le point de perdre connaissance.

— Je vais bien. J’aurais aimé qu’il nous laisse partir comme si de rien n’était… il a dû comprendre ce que je cachais quand je suis venu te chercher, grommela-t-il.

 

Yunho s’en voulait : il ne s’était pas suffisamment montré prudent et subtil au centre de formation, et il n’avait pas été capable de comprendre que son propre supérieur était en fait un harceleur obsessionnel. Il n’y avait jamais eu de soupçon, ni d’indice sur la personnalité de cet homme qu’il connaissait pourtant depuis plus de dix ans. Pourtant les faits étaient là, son comportement inhabituel, et ces coups de feu tirés dans le parking. Il ne lui avait jamais posé des questions aussi simples que le genre de musique qu’il aimait. Lui avait-il parlé de Jaejoong avant ? Ils n’avaient jamais abordé de tels sujets. Tout ceci restait incompréhensible pour lui, même s’il le ressentait dans sa chair, par le trou sanglant que celui qui fut comme un second père n’avait pas hésité à faire.


	6. Chapter 6

La voiture s’arrêta brusquement devant les portes de l’agence. Jaejoong dut s’accrocher aux sièges comme il put pour ne pas basculer par l’avant. Il tenait encore la serviette contre la plaie de Yunho et ne le lâchait pas des yeux une seconde, observant ses expressions avec inquiétude. Le garde du corps avait lâché le volant et avait laissé tomber ses bras lentement sur ses cuisses. Il semblait lutter pour rester conscient. Hong Suk Cheon accourut vers la voiture et frappa sur la vitre avec empressement. Il n’attendit pas qu’on lui réponde et ouvrit la portière du côté de Jaejoong. Il vit avec effroi l’état dans lequel était Yunho qui commençait à perdre des couleurs mais qui gardait les yeux ouverts. Le chanteur, lui, était au bord des larmes, ne sachant que faire.

— Ton manager arrive avec une autre voiture, tu dois sortir, fit le producteur d’une voix ferme.

— Je ne veux pas le laisser…

— J’ai fait comme tu m’as dit, une ambulance arrive, on prendra soin de lui.

— Et la police ?

— Lee Won Ho a son réseau, répondit Hong, amèrement. C’était lui qui collaborait avec les inspecteurs chargés de ton affaire.

— D’abord on te met en sécurité, coupa Yunho avec la voix crispée par la douleur. Ensuite on fera le tri entre ceux qui veulent vraiment arrêter le coupable et ceux susceptibles de protéger Won Ho. Maintenant, tu suis le manager Park et tu t’éloignes des lieux où il est capable de te trouver.

— Mais toi…

— J’irai bien ! insista le jeune homme.

 

Il eut un regain de force soudain et attrapa la serviette pour la tenir lui-même, forçant Jaejoong à le lâcher. Hong prit son protégé par les épaules et le fit sortir sans ménagement, le conduisant quelques pas plus loin où une voiture noire les attendait. Le manager Park était au volant, les sourcils légèrement froncés par la responsabilité soudaine d’avoir la vie du chanteur entre les mains. Un léger sac de voyage était posé à l’arrière et deux billets d’avion avaient été laissés sur le tableau de bord.

— Partez, on s’occupe du reste, assura Hong Suk Cheon.

— Mais Yunho…

 

Jaejoong entra tout de même dans la voiture, non sans jeter un dernier regard à son garde du corps, immobile et concentré.

— Ce n’est pas une blague, Lee Won Ho est mon ami, enfin… peut-être plus maintenant, mais compte tenu de son comportement, de ses secrets et de ce qu’il t’a fait, il est dangereux. Il sait manier une arme. Filez  droit à Incheon et quand vous arriverez à destination, réfugiez-vous dans un hôtel hors de la ville. Il est capable de vous suivre à la trace.

 

Hong Suk Cheon n’aurait jamais cru devoir protéger Jaejoong de l’homme à qui il avait demandé de l’aide. Il espérait encore que tout ceci fût un malentendu, mais la blessure de Yunho lui faisait comprendre que c’était la pure réalité. L’ami qu’il avait connu autrefois n’aurait jamais fait de mal à un garçon qu’il avait considéré comme un fils. Lee Won Ho avait-il toujours caché aux autres sa véritable personnalité ? Le manager Park n’attendit pas plus longtemps pour partir alors que la sirène d’une ambulance commençait à parvenir aux oreilles de Jaejoong.

 

Le souffle tremblant, le corps crispé, Jaejoong utilisa une bouteille d’eau qui trainait dans la boîte à gants pour nettoyer sa main du sang de Yunho. Son sang. Il avait envie de se baffer pour que son esprit accepte la réalité. Cet homme l’avait empoisonné, menacé, c’était son ombre qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis la toute première lettre qu’il lui avait envoyée. Yunho était blessé, la plaie était profonde, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang durant le trajet alors qu’il avait lutté pour le conduire en sécurité. Jaejoong ne put s’arrêter de trembler. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et ferma les yeux pour essayer de se calmer, mais ce n’était pas très efficace. Son manager avait beau lui dire que tout irait bien, il ne voyait pas comment ils allaient se sortir de cette situation si même la police n’était pas digne de confiance.

 

Ils arrivèrent à l’aéroport d’Incheon dans la précipitation et ne s’attardèrent pas. Leur vol était prévu moins d’une heure plus tard, Hong Suk Cheon avait pris la destination la plus rapide et le départ le plus proche en tenant compte de la situation. Il y avait inscrit « Suvarnabhumi Airport » sur le billet : ils partaient pour la capitale de la Thaïlande. Ils embarquèrent alors rapidement, dans le calme et l’appréhension, et s’installèrent à leurs places en silence. Le manager ne savait pas quoi dire à Jaejoong pour le rassurer, lui-même était encore très soucieux devant les événements. Son regard trahissait son impuissance, et il aurait voulu avoir la carrure pour protéger le chanteur.

 

La jambe de Jaejoong bougeait toute seule frénétiquement, indiquant à quel point il était anxieux, et toujours inquiet pour Yunho. Le manager Park venait de recevoir un message comme quoi le garde du corps avait été admis à l’hôpital et que les médecins l’avaient déclaré hors de danger, mais cela ne réconfortait pas complètement le chanteur. Leur avion partait pour Bangkok, le public s’attendait à le voir assurer la promotion de son album, ignorant la situation dans laquelle il était, et il était une deuxième fois parti de Séoul pour des raisons inconnues. Lee Won Ho était un psychopathe, manipulateur, qui cachait sa véritable personnalité à ceux qui lui étaient le plus proche. Il savait comment suivre quelqu’un, il savait cacher ses traces, il était formateur dans la protection rapprochée et utilisait régulièrement une arme de poing. Il ne fallait pas le prendre à la légère : il n’avait pas hésité une seconde à tirer sur Yunho. Qu’était-il donc capable de faire à présent qu’il était découvert ? A peine l’avion fut-il dans les airs que le manager quitta son siège pour aller aux toilettes. Jaejoong avait bien envie de lui dire de ne pas le laisser seul mais il se retint. Il se tourna vers le hublot pour penser à autre chose, les doigts refermés sur les plis de son pantalon. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit son voisin se rassoir à côté de lui, son cœur se sentit plus léger. Il se tourna vers lui mais une vague glacée vint lui frapper le visage : ce n’était pas le manager Park. Lee Won Ho était installé comme si de rien n’était. Les yeux grands ouverts, Jaejoong s’apprêta à crier mais l’homme lui dit tout doucement :

— Ne fais pas d’esclandre, sinon ton manager ne survivra pas au vol. Reste calme, tout va bien, profitons du voyage, toi et moi.

— Comment avez-vous…

— Tu penses vraiment que je n’aurais pas compris qu’ils essaieraient de t’éloigner de moi ? J’attendais à l’aéroport tranquillement que tu viennes à moi pendant que vous faisiez un détour chez Hong. Un ami des douanes m’a prévenu quant tu as été enregistré.

— Où est mon manager ? demanda Jaejoong qui commençait à ressentir une violente colère contre Lee Won Ho.

— Toujours dans les toilettes, mais il aura du mal à sortir avec sa blessure. Ne t’en fais pas, c’est sans gravité, ajouta-t-il en le voyant pâlir. Juste une entailles dessous le bras. Mais si tu fais ton cinéma, il ne sera pas retrouvé à temps. J’espère qu’il tient bien la plaie.

 

Son sourire satisfait fit frémir le chanteur. Faire du mal aux autres semblait lui procurer du plaisir. Il n’exprima aucun remord sur ce qu’il avait fait à Yunho, il ne l’évoqua même pas. Il prit la main de Jaejoong et la serra fermement. Le jeune homme n’arrivait pas à se défaire de lui. Il passa tout le vol terrorisé par ce que pouvait faire Lee Won Ho et inquiet pour son manager. Que cachait-il dans sa veste ? L’avait-on laissé passer avec une arme ? Il avait bien réussi à blesser son manager dans les toilettes sans que ça n’éveille les soupçons de qui que ce soit.

— Si tu fais bien ce que je te dis, personne n’aura à mourir, dit-il à son oreille lorsque l’avion amorça son atterrissage.

— Pourquoi faites-vous tout ça ? Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés avant cette histoire.

 

Lee Won Ho ne lui répondit pas mais il serra un peu plus ses doigts sur ceux de Jaejoong.

— Mon ami à Séoul prendra des nouvelles de Yunho, ne t’en fais pas pour ça, ajouta-t-il simplement.

 

La menace était à peine voilée.

— Je vous en prie…

 

L’avion était sur terre, prêt à s’arrêter enfin. Puis les passagers commencèrent à s’affairer, se lever, récupérer leurs bagages pour sortir. Le manager Park ne réapparaissait toujours pas. Discrètement, Lee Won Ho tenait Jaejoong fermement par le bras, le forçant à rester près de lui, même lorsqu’ils descendirent de l’avion. La pression de ses doigts lui faisait mal au biceps mais il ne put dire quoi que ce soit. Cet homme l’emmenait furtivement loin de tout agent de sécurité, il savait où il allait. Ils n’avaient pas de bagage à récupérer et ils passèrent par un couloir interdit pour éviter les contrôles. Une voiture les attendait à l’extérieur, un complice était au volant. Hong et Yunho avaient prédit le fait que Lee Won Ho possédait un grand réseau, ils ne devaient pas s’attendre à ce qu’il ait pu suivre Jaejoong jusqu’à Bangkok. Une fois dans la voiture, il sortit des cordes d’un sac noir posé au pied de la banquette et commença à lier les poignets du chanteur ainsi que ses chevilles.

— Je ne veux pas risquer que tu t’échappes, expliqua-t-il.

— Que voulez-vous de moi ? demanda Jaejoong, sérieusement. Qu’est-ce que vous espérez ? Vous dites dans vos lettres que je vous appartiens, mais nous ne nous connaissions même pas.

 

Lee Won Ho le regarda d’un air agacé, alors que le conducteur les menait loin des quartiers les plus fréquentés de la capitale thaïlandaise. Il sortit un morceau de tissu du sac, et au lieu de répondre à sa victime, il la bâillonna sans ménagement. Jaejoong n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il allait devenir entre ses mains. Allait-il lui faire du mal ? Il avait déjà attenté à sa vie, il en était plus que capable. Mais il avait besoin d’avoir des réponses à ses questions, il restait intrigué. Pourquoi avait-il fait tout ça ? Etait-ce vraiment parce qu’au fond il avait un esprit étriqué qui ne faisait plus de différence entre la réalité et le fantasme ?

 

Où le conduisait-il ? Qu’allait-il se passer à présent ? Il pensait à Yunho, toujours à l’hôpital. Comment allait-il pouvoir le sortir de cette situation ? Le menton baissé sur sa poitrine, Jaejoong retrouva peu à peu un rythme cardiaque régulier. Il prenait conscience de la réalité, qu’il n’était plus question de penser à la musique et à son train-train quotidien. Il venait d’être enlevé par l’homme qui l’avait harcelé durant des mois, qui l’avait empoisonné à l’insu de son propre garde du corps, qui avait réussi à cacher ses véritables intentions à ses amis les plus proches. La voiture s’arrêta devant un immeuble gris et abandonné, complètement nu, dépourvu de fenêtres ou de portes. Lee Won Ho détacha la corde qui empêchait Jaejoong de marcher et le fit sortir, prenant soin de ne pas le cogner par mégarde, et ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, sans le complice, qui partit aussitôt avec le véhicule, les laissant complètement seuls. Ils descendirent au sous sol : tout était poussiéreux, des cartons jonchaient le sol, des restes de parpaings, des bouts de verre également, et ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce équipée avec un mobilier qui ressemblait à l’immeuble : une table abimée sur laquelle un vieil ordinateur ronflait, des chaises qui tenaient debout on ne savait comment, des coffres surmontés d’une épaisse couche de poussière, et une bouilloire posée sur un réchaud. Il n’y avait pas de fenêtres, juste une ampoule au plafond. Une porte au fond de la salle menait à une autre salle. On aurait dit un vieil appartement miteux, aménagé grossièrement, avec le minimum vital.

 

Lee Won Ho fit asseoir Jaejoong sur une chaise en bois au milieu de la salle, détacha la deuxième corde pour mieux lui mettre les bras dans le dos et le serrer contre le dossier de la chaise. Pour finir, il lui enleva le bâillon avant de rejoindre l’ordinateur. Un téléphone fixe d’un autre âge était également installé sur la table, les fils électriques reliés entre eux et connectés à une rallonge. Malgré l’état de l’immeuble, l’électricité fonctionnait encore mais cela devait concerner uniquement ce lieu précisément.

— Et maintenant ? demanda Jaejoong.

 

Il ne voulait plus montrer sa peur ni son inquiétude. Il devait faire face à cet homme, essayer de le comprendre, l’écouter, ne pas le brusquer. Mais ses pensées ne pouvaient pas s’empêcher non plus de se tourner vers Yunho. Son mentor l’avait trahi. Comment devait-il se sentir ? Lee Won Ho fit comme s’il n’avait pas entendu la question de Jaejoong, encore une fois. Il composa un numéro sur le vieux téléphone d’un air grave.

— Vous m’écoutez ou pas ? s’emporta le jeune homme, agacé.

— Silence, j’essaie d’entrer en contact avec Yunho.

— Yunho ? s’étonna Jaejoong.

— Je veux prendre de ses nouvelles. Je lui ai tiré dessus par ta faute, je te rappelle. Et la sienne un peu, il aurait pu avoir un peu plus confiance en moi.

 

La colère empourpra les joues de Jaejoong soudainement. Il avait bien envie de lui lancer une réplique bien sentie mais il ne fallait surtout pas qu’il soit tenté d’envenimer les choses.

— Mon ami a trouvé sa chambre, expliqua Won Ho. Il semble aller bien.

 

Il mit le haut-parleur et Jaejoong put entendre la voix de Yunho résonner dans la pièce.

— _Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?_

— _Je viens finir le travail._

— _C’est Won Ho qui t’envoie ?_

— Yunho ! s’écria le chanteur, comprenant ce que cela signifiait.

 

Un coup de feu retentit dans le combiné et Won Ho raccrocha, le visage impassible. Jaejoong était horrifié. Venait-il d’assister à la mort de Yunho en direct ? Puis l’homme lui jeta un regard froid.

— Crois bien que cela m’attriste, mais il a été trop loin avec toi. Si tu n’avais pas flirté avec lui, je ne me serais pas senti obligé de t’empoisonner pour te rappeler que tu es à moi.

— Vous êtes fou… souffla Jaejoong.

— C’est dommage, continua Won Ho. Je considérais ce garçon comme mon fils mais vous m’avez trahi tous les deux.

— Il y a une petite erreur dans votre chronologie, répliqua le jeune homme, la gorge serrée. Il est vrai que Yunho et moi entretenions une relation physique, mais ça s’est passé après l’empoisonnement.

 

Il le haïssait. Il ne voulait plus le ménager, quoi qu’il lui fasse. Il ne se laisserait pas faire, il allait le faire payer. Yunho ne pouvait pas être mort, il ne voulait pas le croire.

— Il ne viendra pas te sauver. On a été obligé de l’achever…

— Vous êtes un monstre.

— Maintenant tu es rien qu’à moi.

— Plutôt mourir que de vous laisser me toucher. Vous n’êtes rien à mes yeux. Vous étiez un inconnu total, un tortionnaire qui me blessait un peu plus chaque jour. Je vous méprise totalement.

 

Jaejoong allait le payer, il le savait. Lee Won Ho était le genre d’homme capable de condamner lui-même à mort une personne qu’il prétendait aimer, pour n’importe quelle raison. Le moindre soupçon était un délit, tel était son monde illusoire. Un monde où il croyait dur comme fer à un amour réciproque avec le chanteur. Il ne connaissait aucune nuance, la seule punition possible à ce qui allait contre son sens était la violence. Tout ceci se lisait dans le regard qu’il posa sur Jaejoong suite à sa réplique. Il était à la fois agacé et amusé.

— Vas-tu arrêter de tout nier ?

— Vous êtes fou, et vous saviez que vos intentions étaient mauvaises à la base, puisque vous vous cachiez. Vous avez même fait de Yunho mon garde du corps.

— Je ne suis pas fou, corrigea Lee Won Ho, sèchement. Je sais que la plupart des gens ne comprennent pas mon amour, ils sont étroits d’esprit. Mettre Yunho à tes côtés était un bon moyen pour me rapprocher de toi et en même temps éviter d’éveiller les soupçons. Mais il m’a trahi, je n’ai compris que trop tard que vous étiez partis au Japon.

 

Il quitta son bureau et s’avança lentement vers Jaejoong qui se crispa. Il ne voulait surtout pas être touché par cet homme, mais il se retrouvait coincé sur cette vieille chaise, et il avait beau essayer de reculer, son ravisseur était plus rapide. Il attrapa le dossier de la chaise pour l’immobiliser et releva le visage du jeune homme avec son index.

— Tu es à moi, quoi que tu en penses.

— Je ne rentrerai pas dans vos rêves illusoires.

 

             Mais Lee Won Ho n’en tint pas compte et força le baiser, prenant Jaejoong par surprise. Celui-ci mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser et de le repousser d’un coup de pied dans le tibia.

— Assassin, souffla-t-il aussitôt.

 

Il se contorsionna pour avoir de meilleurs mouvements de jambe, jouant avec l’équilibre de son corps sur la chaise qui grinçait sous l’effort. Il put porter quelques coups à Won Ho avant de tomber à la renverse, brisant la chaise sous son poids dans la chute. Il fallait réagir vite et continuer à se défendre, mais son adversaire était plus épais que lui et mieux entraîné. Surtout, il ne paraissait pas étonné d’une telle rébellion de sa part. Il maîtrisait totalement la situation et dominait Jaejoong sans problème. Il le laissait le frapper mais cela ne le faisait pas chambouler, puis il resserra la corde dans son dos et en utilisa une autre pour lui lier les jambes. Voir son idole ainsi saucissonnée intensifiait son plaisir par ailleurs, mais Jaejoong ne voulut pas le satisfaire et continua à se débattre. Alors Lee Won Ho lui donna un coup de poing franc au niveau de la tempe, ce qui lui fit perdre connaissance.

 

Quelques heures plus tard, Jaejoong se réveilla sur le matelas d’un vieux lit, les bras attachés avec fermeté dans le dos, les genoux et les chevilles toujours liés par une corde épaisse. Il ressentait une légère douleur au niveau de la tête, et surtout il fut soulagé de voir qu’il avait toujours ses vêtements, il n’avait pas l’impression que Lee Won Ho ait profité de son inconscience pour abuser de lui. Il le chercha des yeux et le trouva dans un coin de la pièce. Au vu de la taille et du mobilier, c’était une chambre, dans le même état que le salon dans lequel ils s’étaient trouvés avant.

— Bien sûr que je ne t’ai pas touché, je ne suis pas un violeur.

— Vous êtes bien des choses, Lee Won Ho, répliqua sèchement le jeune homme. Vous m’avez harcelé des mois, puis enlevé, vous avez tenté de me tuer, vous avez tiré sur Yunho et envoyé quelqu’un pour l’assassiner…

 

La voix de Jaejoong se brisa à cette pensée. Il entendait encore le coup de feu au travers le haut-parleur du téléphone. Won Ho s’approcha du lit et y monta, allant vers le chanteur à quatre pattes. Il lui caressa la joue, essuyant les larmes qui y coulaient. Jaejoong se reprit et eut un mouvement de recul.

— Ne me touchez pas ! s’écria-t-il.

 

Mais Won Ho était sur lui, l’immobilisant entre ses cuisses. La tête coincée dans l’oreiller, Jaejoong hochait vigoureusement son visage en vain pour éviter la main qui voulait le caresser. Il le sentait se presser un peu plus contre lui et cela lui donnait la nausée. Il savait très bien où il voulait aller et il était résolu à ne pas le laisser faire. Malheureusement, tout son corps était entravé et la frustration le fit rougir.

— Tu vas aimer ça, si tu te laissais un peu aller…

— Ne rêvez pas, répliqua Jaejoong.

 

En désespoir de cause, il lui cracha à la figure. Lee Won Ho ne se démonta pas et il s’essuya avant de lui déboutonner le pantalon. Jaejoong commença à paniquer : il n’était pas capable de se défendre ou de l’empêcher de le toucher. Il était si proche de lui, son visage si proche du sien qu’il pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau. Ses bras étaient toujours dans son dos, il n’était absolument pas à l’aise, les coudes coincés entre lui et le matelas. La crispation lui faisait mal aux épaules, et son agresseur avait accès à toute son intimité. Il ne se résigna pas pour autant et se débattit d’avantage, hurlant avec toute la puissance de sa voix. Remuer les hanches empêcha la main de Won Ho de se glisser sur ses sous-vêtements mais il savait que cela ne durerait pas, qu’il finirait par avoir le dernier mot. Il ne voulait pas lui rendre la tâche facile malgré tout.

— NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS ! répétait-il dans un cri strident.

 

La frustration était si extrême qu’il commençait à pleurer. Son corps allait lâcher, épuisé, paralysé, sous la force tranquille de Lee Won Ho qui se délectait de son désespoir sans rien dire. Il aurait pu faire tout cela quand Jaejoong était inconscient, mais c’était le défi qui l’excitait. Il jouissait presque de le sentir résister sous son corps. Les cris de Jaejoong eux-mêmes s’étaient affaiblis, il allait étouffer. Il entendit des coups sourds autour de lui mais son esprit s’était détaché de la réalité. Brusquement, le poids de Lee Won Ho sur son corps disparut, ce qui le ramena à lui. Il le vit rouler de l’autre côté du lit, tombant violemment sur le sol. Une silhouette semblait sauter par-dessus Jaejoong pour rejoindre Won Ho sur le sol et le chanteur le reconnut parfaitement. La force et la respiration lui revinrent aussitôt.

— Yunho ! s’écria-t-il, entre sanglots et soulagement.

 

Les muscles des bras bandés, sous un tee-shirt noir et propre, le garde du corps n’était que colère au-dessus de Lee Won Ho, l’assaillant de coups de poings puissants. Son mentor se contentait de protéger son visage, trop surpris de le voir à cet endroit qu’il avait pourtant caché aux yeux de tous. Jaejoong lui-même avait du mal à y croire, quand des policiers thaïlandais entrèrent dans la chambre et aidèrent le chanteur à se défaire de ses liens. Yunho pris Won Ho par le col pour le mettre debout, tout en le dominant de sa hauteur. D’une précision effective, il lui donna un nouveau coup de poing dans la figure.

— Ton message est bien passé, grogna-t-il avec hargne. Mais il a pris une balle dans le bras, ce qui m’a laissé le loisir de l’interroger à ma manière sur l’endroit où tu te cachais. C’est la dernière fois que tu me prends pour un demeuré.

 

Il sortit un pistolet de sa ceinture et pointa le canon sur le front de celui qui lui avait tout appris. Il n’y avait plus une once d’affection dans son regard pour cet homme. Ni même de la déception ou de la tristesse. Juste une profonde haine.

— Tu es un psychopathe manipulateur, n’espère pas que je t’épargne.

 

Mais les policiers qui l’avaient accompagné essayaient de le raisonner dans leur langue. Un inspecteur intervint à son tour, Jaejoong l’avait déjà vu avec Hong Suk Cheon, il était chargé de son affaire.

— Baisse ton arme, dit-il calmement à Yunho en lui jetant ses menottes. Il ne fera plus de mal à qui que ce soit.

 

Le garde du corps attrapa les bracelets de fer au vol et jeta un regard furieux à l’inspecteur. Lee Won Ho était encore à terre, sonné, quand son ancien élève lui mit les mains dans le dos sans ménagement pour les menotter. Deux policiers l’aidèrent à le relever et le firent sortir rapidement en l’agrippant par les bras avec fermeté, chacun lui tenant également l’arrière de la tête. Jaejoong descendit du lit et se jeta dans les bras de Yunho qui émit une plainte malgré lui.

— Et ta blessure ? s’enquit le chanteur en lui soulevant le tee-shirt.

 

Un large pansement lui recouvrait tout le côté droit et une petite tâche rouge en son milieu tranchait avec sa blancheur.

— Pour être franc, ça pique encore un peu et le médecin va m’engueuler pour être parti trop tôt de l’hôpital, maugréa-t-il. Mais ça va.

— J’ai cru qu’il t’avait tué, reprit Jaejoong en tremblant, la tête enfouie contre la poitrine de Yunho. J’ai entendu le coup de feu.

 

Les bras de son compagnon l’enserrèrent avec douceur. Jaejoong comprenait à quel point il avait eu peur pour lui entre les griffes de celui qui l’avait tourmenté pendant des mois.

— Et toi ? Comment tu te sens ? demanda Yunho d’une voix plus douce.

— Bien, je suppose, murmura-t-il avec une légère pointe de culpabilité. J’ai fait ce que j’ai pu pour l’empêcher de me toucher.

— Je sais. Je t’ai entendu crier. Je suis soulagé d’être arrivé à temps.

 

Jaejoong releva le visage pour l’embrasser fougueusement. Ce cauchemar était terminé, enfin. Yunho était bien vivant, il n’aurait jamais dû en douter. Ses poignets étaient encore rougis par la corde, les vêtements froissés mais intactes, son honneur n’avait pas été bafoué. Les mains de l’être aimé étaient tellement chaudes et apaisantes, elles étaient en train de soigner toute la peur, la frustration et la détresse qu’il avait ressenties durant ces dernières heures. Ses doigts dans ses cheveux, son toucher doux, rassurant… cette pièce lugubre n’était plus aussi effrayante, finalement. Leurs lèvres se délièrent mais Yunho continua de déposer des baisers sur tout le visage de Jaejoong.

— C’est pour me faire pardonner de t’avoir envoyé dans la gueule du loup. Même notre diversion a été un échec cuisant.

— Tu es là, c’est le principal, répondait le chanteur dans un souffle.

 

Les doigts fermement serrés sur le tee-shirt de Yunho, au niveau de la poitrine, il ne voulait absolument pas le lâcher.

— Sortons d’ici, dit enfin le garde du corps. Cet endroit est nauséabond.

— Je suis bien d’accord.

 

Jaejoong avait un peu de mal à marcher un pas devant l’autre après avoir passé tout ce temps attaché, mais son compagnon le tenait contre sa taille, le tenant consciencieusement. Il pouvait donc avancer sans crainte. Lorsqu’ils furent dans la cours qui entourait l’immeuble délabré, une dizaine de voitures aux gyrophares clignotants faisaient face à l’entrée. Jaejoong balaya du regard tous les policiers thaïlandais qui étaient présents pour son sauvetage. Il aperçut l’inspecteur coréen, auprès de Hong Suk Cheon et du manager Park qui avait le bras gauche dans une écharpe. Ils étaient en pleine discussion et leur expression inquiète se mua peu à peu en soulagement. Quand il vit son protégé, artiste et ami, le producteur Hong se précipita vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

— Quel bonheur. Tu vas bien ! T’a-t-il fait du mal ?

— Il n’a pas eu le temps, répondit Jaejoong avec un faible sourire. Yunho est arrivé au bon moment.

— Il était sur lui déjà, expliqua le garde du corps avec colère.

 

Lee Won Ho était près d’une voiture avec des policiers du pays ainsi que l’inspecteur coréen qui était accompagné d’une poignée d’officiers de son département. La mâchoire crispée, Hong Suk Cheon s’avança vers eux, le regard posé sur son ami. Il lui asséna un violent coup de poing dans le nez.

— Espèce d’enflure… on se connaissait depuis tellement d’années, et toi tu… tu t’es servi de moi pour lui faire plus de mal encore. Tu es malade et j’espère qu’on ne te libérera pas de sitôt.

 

Won Ho ne répondit même pas et le laissa faire lorsque les policiers le firent monter dans la voiture. Jaejoong ne voulait plus se préoccuper de lui. Il alla vers son manager pour comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Il avait bien été blessé par son harceleur, coincé dans les toilettes. Les hôtesses de l’air l’avaient trouvé et il avait été emmené à l’hôpital le plus proche. Il n’avait pas tardé avant de contacter la police locale, puis il avait prévenu Hong Suk Cheon qui à son tour avait envoyé un message à Yunho et était allé retrouver les policiers en charge de l’enquête sur les lettres de menace et l’empoisonnement de Jaejoong. Tous avaient pris le premier avion et avaient pu être sur les lieux à temps, grâces aux informations recueillies par Yunho auprès du complice de Won Ho qui avait tenté de l’achever à l’hôpital.

 

Jaejoong laissa reposer sa tête contre l’épaule de Yunho dans un long soupir et il ferma les yeux, épuisé. Tout était fini, c’était un poids énorme qui disparaissait avec l’arrestation de celui qui avait menacé sa vie. Il retrouverait son quotidien d’artiste, ses fans, les hystériques aussi, les sasaengs et même les antis, mais il saurait gérer tout cela, comme avant.

— Tu restes avec moi ? demanda-t-il à Yunho.

— Bien sûr, répondit-il.

— Mon emploi du temps sera vraiment chargé.

— Et je serai là pour veiller sur toi.

— J’espère que Hong me laissera dormir une journée entière quand même…

— Il te doit bien ça, rit le garde du corps.

— Alors rentrons à la maison.

 


End file.
